The Sidekick
by Peaches and Knives
Summary: My name is Chase Longbottom. My best friend Rose Weasley is pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's baby at the tender age of sixteen, but all I can think about are Louis Weasley's abs. Yup, I was born to be a sidekick. OC/Louis, Rated Mature mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

Crap. My knee was bleeding.

Why, you may ask? Because I scraped my knee climbing through my best friend, Rose Weasley's window at ten at night.

Again, you may ask, "Why?" Well, I am trying to save her from her livid father who just learned that she was pregnant at the age of sixteen with Scorpius Malfoy's baby. Yeah, things are usually weird around here.

My name is Chase Longbottom- no, I am not a boy. But, considering the amount of attention I get from the male species, I might as well be a boy.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Uncle Ron shouts at Rose as he bangs on her door, Aunt Hermione trying to hold him back. They aren't my real aunt and uncle, my family is just so close to the Potters and Weasleys that I've been taught to consider them family.

"Chase! You're finally here! Take me away!" Rose prolongs the last syllable, and then grabs me by my shoulders and starts shaking me. How did this girl get laid?

Oh right, her perfect hair, face, and body. Not to mention the fact that she's smart, nice, and pretty much perfect in every way.

Not that I'm secretly envious of her. Because that would be stupid; the sidekick is hardly ever jealous of the main character. Unless we're talking about a TV show, of course, in which there's usually one episode where the sidekick hears voices in their heads about how jealous they are of their much cooler counterpart.

I have this issue with relating real life to fiction.

"Chase! Snap out of it! We have to get going before Dad gets his wand and breaks through the door!"

"Yeah. Okay. Sorry," I climb back out the window, making my movements very precise and obvious so that she can follow me exactly as I crawl down the roof to the gutter, where I hop off and hang by just my arms. From there I use my hands to shuffle down to the farthest side of the roof, where I swing my feet around so that they catch onto the shed, from which I jump onto the ground.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I just did that in skinny jeans. Skinny jeans, I should add, which are now quite ripped and bloody in the left knee area.

"Chase! Um, well I'm wearing a sundress. So I'm just going to jump and you catch me, kay?"

"Wait Rose no-"

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with one-hundred-and-five pounds of Weasley on top of me. And no, unfortunately I am not talking about Louis Weasley. But hopefully Louis weighs more than that. I mean, he has to, with all that muscle…

"Okay, Longbottom, you better be thinking about Louis again, because otherwise I'm kind of creeped out by the fact that you are making those googly eyes whilst your pregnant best friend is on top of you."

"Oh!" I sit up, causing Rose to roll onto my lap, "You just jumped off a roof with a little person in your uterus!"

She stands up and straightens her dress. Err, Rose does that, not the fetus. Not really sure about the gender there seeing as she's only a month pregnant.

"Eh, it's okay. Uncle George told me that when my mom was pregnant with me, she fell down a flight of stairs, and I turned out fine!"

I look at her sideways like she's crazy, but she just giggles.

"ROSE WEASLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" We here Uncle Ron's voice come from her room above. He must've gotten in.

"Let's get out of here," I state obviously, as is my sidekick duty. We run to my tiny old car and hop in, and I speed out of the driveway and onto the street. I try my best to go fast without completely disregarding the speed limit.

"So, tell me Rose," I look at her for a second to give her a half smile at our shenanigans, "D'you think that your dad is angrier that you got knocked up, or that Scorpius Malfoy was the knocker?"

Rose gets a goofy grin, "Really, Chase, knocker? And he's definitely madder that it was Scorpius. If he found out that I was carrying the child of Ollie Wood or Billy Finnigan, he'd probably throw the baby shower himself."

Tiredly, I give a snort, "Ollie and Billy. They end with the same syllable."

"Oh no, you're making jokes about phonetics. Chase, honey, is the insomnia back?" My best friend leans over to look at me as I watch the road.

I bite my lip, "We're here."

Ol' Faithful, as I call my car, screeches as we reach our destination, the crap shack also known as the Leaky Cauldron, also also known as where I live. Yes, I live above a bar with my mom and dad. Sounds cool, huh? No, not really.

"You sure Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah will be okay with this?"

"You know that all they want is to be the 'cool parents'."

Rose nods, still staring ahead. Sure, on the car ride here we were all giggles and laughs, but I could tell that everything was really starting to hit her. It's still weird for me to think back on when she told me.

_Hogwarts Girl's Dorm, Friday Before Winter Break, Morning Before Classes_

"_Chase. I need to talk to you," I'd never seen my best friend so pale._

_I knew I had to find some way to cheer her up before she said whatever she needed to, that's what the sidekick does, so I smiled at her, "Oh Merlin, Rose, are you Sixteen and Pregnant?" I tried to joke about the cheesy show we love to hate. _

_But then her eyes went big, and she turned from pale to a weird greenish color. _

_My throat felt hoarse as the realization hit me, "Are we skipping classes today?" Suddenly, everything in the world felt so real. _

_Rose just nodded, her pretty face strained like she had something stuck in the back of her throat. _

"_So," I said as we sat on my bed facing each other, the morning air feeling crisp even indoors, "I'm going to assume it was Scorpius?"_

_She nodded again. _

"_How many times did you guys… y'know. Fuck?" I asked it bluntly, not embarrassed by my curiosity. My bluntness usually always made her laugh, and it seemed to do some help because it looked like she swallowed whatever was stuck in her throat. _

"_Just the once. The night after we took that test in potions."_

_Of course. It made sense, Rose and Scorpius didn't used to even like each other. But then the competitiveness they had with grades started to give them some weird kind of high, and when puberty hit it all got transferred into sexual energy. After they snogged the first few hundred times, they realized that they also had emotional feelings for each other and started dating. Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't sleep together earlier; they spent half the O.W.L. season last year clinging to each other like hippogriffs in heat._

"_Didn't you use protection?" I asked the obvious question, my sidekick duty. _

"_The condom broke."_

"_Oh," At least they tried to be responsible. _

_Rose did the noddy thing again. _

"_Are you going to try and tell your dad it's a Virgin Mary situation?"_

"_Chase!"_

"_What?" I tried to look innocent, "An elaborate and blasphemous lie seems like it'd be a lot easier than actually telling your dad on Monday, and then having to spend an entire week with him."_

_She rolled her eyes at me, "Chase, you know I hate to say this, but we have to be serious. And, if my dad takes it bad, I can just come and stay with you at the Cauldron."_

"_Of course you can, you're always welcome."_

And here we were.

"Rose?"

"Huh?"

"I really like that dress," I say, little compliments are good for cheering Rose up.

"Thanks, Chase."

I open the door of the bar and walk in. I wave hi to all the locals, Big Carter, Pete the cobbler, One-a-day Susan, and Young Scotty. Big Carter was about 6'6", and thin as a nail. Pete the cobbler was the oldest man on Diagon Alley, a jittery drunk that didn't lose his shakes after the prohibition ended. One-a-day Susan was a lonely housewife that would come here every day in her Sunday best and order just one glass of wine, and then just sit there with it. After hours she would suddenly chug the wine and walk out. But Young Scotty was probably the saddest of them all; only twenty-four and already a drunk. He works at the pet shop during the day time, but during his off hours he just sits in the bar and drinks his life away.

The saddest part about it is that he's Teddy Lupin's best friend. For the first year after they graduated from Hogwarts, Teddy would be in here almost every night trying to get his friend off his sorry ass. But it never worked. Eventually, Scott became a regular, and people started calling him Young Scotty.

I hop over the bar to the door behind it that leads up to our apartment; Rose softly walks around the bar in the most ladylike way I've ever seen someone act in a dive like this.

But that's how Rose is; without her class, she's nothing. That's why she's the protagonist and I'm the sidekick.

We walk up some steep stairs and reach another door, and behind it we find my parents in the living room.

"Hi, Chase. Rose, what are you doing here?" Mom asks.

"Guys," I start, I know Rose doesn't have the courage to say it, "Rose is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I love those times when you wake up naturally, and the sun is shining through the window and your linens all soft and fresh smelling…

I do not love those times when you wake up on the floor to the sound of your best friend vomiting violently into your toilet.

I rub my eyes and walk over to Rose to help hold her hair. And, of course, she manages to still look gorgeous while puking. I look in the mirror, my hair is up in a greasy bun and my face is all oily. That's how I look every morning, while Rose wakes up looking like a fashion model.

She finally finishes and flushes, rushing immediately to the sink to rinse the taste out of her mouth, "Chase, I am not cut out for this shit."

"Heh, whatever happened to not cussing while there's a child inside of you?"

"Morning sickness fucking happened, okay?" Rose snaps at me.

"Woah, that had better be the hormones talking. Rosie-Baby, you don't usually curse like a sailor or, well, me, and that's what's so cute about you," I pinch her cheek, "When you cuss, you're just some random badass red-head walkin' 'round town."

She throws me a glare, but the smile can't stay off her lips, "I hate you."

I give her a big hug, "I love you too. Even though you kind of smell like barf."

"Ugh you're right!" She pulls away and shrieks, "I need to take a shower! Scorpius is coming here today to see me!"

As she frantically starts undressing, we've known each other way too long to be shy, and hops in the shower I remember the question I've been asking her non-stop, "Have you told him yet?"

For a second all I hear is the sound of the shower running, but finally Rose speaks up shakily, "I was going to do it today."

"Good. He should have been the first person you told, not me."

"I know, I know," She sighs, "Will you… Will you come with me? Y'know, be there when I tell him?"

"I was going to meet up with Louis, but I will if you want me to. What are you so scared of?"

The shower stops and I see Rose's arm reach out and grab her towel, "I don't know what I'm scared of. I guess I'm just afraid that Scorpius isn't going to want me anymore."

"Rose, that's absurd. That boy is crazy for you, and as long as there's a properly functioning brain in your head Scorpius will always want you."

She smiles at me, but I can see the worry still in her eyes.

I take my turn showering and we get dressed, Rose looking gloriously girly in a floral blouse and a little ruffly skirt. I look perfectly sidekick-ish in a graphic tee with some clever saying and denim shorts.

We walk out of my room and into the kitchen. Mom is downstairs working the breakfast crowd, but Dad is sitting in the kitchen reading the Quibbler, the wizard world's most accurate newspaper. The lady who ran it, my Aunt Luna, was a good friend of Dad's and so he always read it.

"Er, um, hello," Dad says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with either of us. He's been acting awkward like this since he found out about the pregnancy; my guess is that he still sees us as little girls and can't handle the fact that either of us is old enough to get knocked up. He tries to be the cool dad, but I know his paternal instincts are kicking into hyper-mode right now.

"Hey Dad," I grab two bagels from the bread box, "We're going to go meet up with Scorpius and Louis, okay?"

"Sc- Scorpius?" Dad's eyes go big, and he immediately looks at Rose, "You guys are going to be with Scorpius?"

Rose squeaks a little as she realizes my dad's thought process, but I come to her rescue, "Don't worry, Louis and I will be there the whole time. Besides, Scorpius is a good kid."

He nods, and we leave.

We walk down the stairs, and I almost burst out laughing at what I see. Scorpius, bless his little heart, is sitting smack in the middle of Big Carter and Pete the Cobbler.

"Tell me, boy," Pete says in his jittery old voice, "What are yeh doin' walkin' 'round in them ugly sneakers? If yeh want some good quality shoes, yeh come on down tah mah place, Pete the Cobbler's. I can make yeh some real nice pairs of shoes tah impress the ladies with."

"Pete, don't try to get the boy's business, he probably likes his ugly sneakers," Says Big Carter in his deep, but always kind voice, "I bet he's already got himself a nice lady."

Scorpius speaks up, "Actually, I do, and she's staying here for the week. You've probably seen her, she has beautiful big brown eyes and pretty red hair?" what can I say, the boy is smitten.

"Oh, you mean Rose!" Big Carter laughs his hearty laugh, "Why, she's right there!"

Scorpius turns and sees the girl next to me, and I swear his smile is a mile wide. He rushes over and takes her in his arms and plants a kiss in her hair, then takes a step back, still failing to have noticed me, and starts talking a mile a minute, "Rose, it's so great to see you! When you said in your letter that you were staying at Chase's place I was confused, but then you invited me here and I realized you came here for me! Because when we're here there are no judgmental fathers to keep us apart, so I planned for us to have a very nice romantic day and a picnic and I even rented us a room here just in case," He flushes red, "you wanted to, you know, again."

I snort, "I don't think you guys are gonna be doing THAT again anytime soon."

Still blushing, he looks at me as if he just realized I was there, "Oh, hi Chase. Wait, what do you mean?" He looks at Rose, "What does she mean? I mean, if you don't want to anymore that's okay but…"

Rose, who's been standing there stunned this whole time, puts a finger on his lips, "Scorpius, sweetie, you talk too much. There's uh, there's something that I need to tell you."

Just then my world stops for a second, because at that moment there is a very perfect blonde veela boy walking through the door. A year older than me, Louis could not be any more of my dream man than he already was.

"Hey, Chase!" He calls when he sees me. He's the only person that notices me before noticing Rose when he walks into the room. And boy, does he know how to walk into a room.

"Hi, Louis," I say at the same time as the bar locals. They all love him just as much as I do, since he's always coming here to visit me. In a strictly platonic way, of course.

He casually throws his arm around me, "How's the insomnia?"

"I knew it was back!" Rose shrieks, "You should have told me!"

I shrug, "Louis only knows because he continues to I.L. me after you've fallen asleep," I.L. meant Instant Letters, which is where two people enchant their parchment so that when they write on one it appears on the other. All the teens are using it nowadays.

"Have you told Scorpius yet?" Louis asks Rose.

Her eyes go big, "How do you know?"

"The entire Weasley family knows after all the shouting Uncle Ron was doing the other night."

"What are you guys talking about?" Scorpius asks.

I cut in, "Let's go find somewhere better to talk about all this."

We sat awkwardly in silence under the shade of a beautiful big olive tree. It was behind the ice cream store from which we'd just come, and was perfectly private for our conversation. Louis and I are sitting next to each other, as usual, and like always I can't help wondering how he's been one of my best friends for practically our entire lives and still hasn't been able to tell I was in love with him. Maybe he could, but he just ignored it. After all, guys never go for the sidekick, and Louis was the type that definitely deserved a leading lady. I mean, I can practically see his six pack through his messily-worn white button up, and that was not the type to go for second best.

"So, um, what's going on?" Scorpius asks, innocent as a puppy dog. It's funny, because Rose told me he's pretty wild in the sack, nothing like his usual OCD self.

"Rose, tell him," I push her gently.

"Um," the syllable stumbles out of her mouth, "Scorpius, remember how the, ahem, condom broke?" Scorpius goes pale in anticipation for what she's about to say, "I'm pregnant."

"But, uh, how will this affect our grades…" he mumbles airily before full on passing out.

Always with the dramatics.

The three of us quickly get up and bend down to make sure he's all right, and Rose starts giving him panicky kisses on the face hoping that he'll wake up.

"Rose, honey, he's a teen dad, not Sleeping Beauty," I tell her and tenderly try to pull her away so he can get some air.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Louis smile at my joke, but I'm too preoccupied trying to calm down my crazy and pregnant best friend to really get enjoyment out of it.

"Louis, find a brown paper bag for Rose, she's hyperventilating!"

He looks around quickly, panicked, and runs back to the ice cream shop. He retreats back here with the bag, and I give it to Rose who immediately grabs it and starts breathing in and out of it. Finally, Scorpius comes to, and Rose throws the bag aside to throw herself onto him and hug him tight.

Foggily, he manages to let out a sentence, "If it's a boy, there is no way we're giving him any of my family names. We need a Malfoy kid with a normal name."

Rose pulls back from the hug, her eyes watering slightly and a smile creeping onto her face, "You mean you want to keep the baby? And stay with me?"

His eyebrows furrow, "Of course I do. Rose, I've always wanted for us to get married and have kids. We're just going a little out of order… And a little sooner than I expected."

She starts kissing him passionately, and they make out for about a half a minute.

Louis and I stand there awkwardly with our hands in our pockets, not wanting to disturb their little family moment.

We finally split them up when they start whispering arithmetic equations to each other seductively, though, because we don't need them to make another baby right here on the sidewalk.

"Er, Chase," Rose says, wiping her smudged lip gloss off her face, "I know Uncle Neville didn't want Scorpius and I to be alone, but do you think that you could give us just an hour to talk about everything?"

I shrug, "Take two hours; I hear they've just released new ancient runes books at the book store."

They smile at each other excitedly, and run off hand in hand.

Louis and I start walking back in the direction of the Cauldron together.

"So," I say nonchalantly, it's always easy to be around him, "Are they the perfect couple, or what?"

He smiles, "They are meant for each other, if anyone around here is going to have a baby they're probably the best suited."

I snort, "They're probably buying a bunch of parenting books, like they're studying for some big test."

"Knowing them, if they thought that having a baby was a test there would probably be another one on the way soon after."

"Hm."

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Chasey Whasey?" He asks me using a lame nickname.

"I'm thinking about how it would be if I were pregnant. If you were an outsider looking in, and I was pregnant, who would you assume the father was?"

Louis shrugs, and discreetly steps a little closer to me, "If I was an outsider, I would probably assume that I was the father."

I stop walking completely, my heart skipping a beat, "Do you mean you as in… you, or you as in the outsider?"

He takes another step closer to me, and his breath smells like caramel, "I mean me."

His eyes go big as if he's suddenly realized that we're almost touching, and he quickly turns and starts walking again. I take a deep breath, dazed, and catch up to him.

"Why would you think it was you, Louis?"

He doesn't look back at me, obviously feeling awkward, "Er. Well, y'know, I'd assume that we were… err… friends with benefits. Or whatever. 'Cause we're always hanging out and stuff."

"Well… It's a plausible idea," did I just say that? Was this entire conversation really happening? Usually Louis and I just playfully argued about random stuff, like our favorite candy! Not the idea of us sleeping together! Although, I can't say I'm complaining at the thought.

This time Louis is the one that stops short in his tracks, "It is?"

"Well, um, yeah," I say, but then I'm afraid I'll scare him so I add on, "But, like, just as friends of course. That casual type of thing."

He turns around and really looks at me for the first time since the subject was brought up.

And then he kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

After about ten seconds of full-on kissing, Louis pulls away, turns around, and starts pacing with his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry Chase, I'm sorry…"

All that slips out of my mouth in reply is, "Blargejepah."

"What?" He turns back and looks at me.

I don't know what to say, "What?"

"Chase, I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened. Don't worry, it won't happen again," he walks back over to me and wraps me in a hug.

"Err… Okay?"

"Well," he's still hugging me, "This is awkward."

I nod, still mostly in shock.

"You're too quiet. Cuss or something."

"Fuck."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He slowly pulls away from the hug, "This is still pretty awkward."

"Wait a second," I find my voice, "Why can't we snog?"

"Because," His eyebrows furrow like he's thinking, "We're good friends."

"And? You're my friend, I willingly give you my body, but you don't accept my gift? Is there something wrong with me?"

He chuckles, "Chase, you're not a gift. You're a human being. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, and that's why we can't snog anymore."

"That makes sense," I sigh sarcastically, walking past him.

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to say?" He catches up to me.

"I want you to stop acting like a fuckin' chick!"

"I'm not acting like a chick! I just love being around you, and I don't want things to change!"

I look up at him sideways, "Sometimes, change can be good."

"And sometimes it sucks. I mean, look at Rose and Scorpius. They're without a doubt the two brightest kids at our school, but now they're going to be teen parents. I'm pretty sure that wasn't exactly in their plan."

"I hate plans."

He looks at the ground, "Then I guess you don't want to hear mine."

I grin up at him, "You have a plan?"

"I'm in my last year at Hogwarts; of course I have a plan."

"And how long have you had this plan?"

He blushes, "Since I was twelve."

"Mmm hmm. So, what is this big plan?"

"I'm not going to tell you now!" he throws his hands up in the air, "You're just going to trash all over it!"

"No! I promise I won't trash all over it!" I show him my fingers so that he knows they're not crossed.

He throws his arm over my shoulder, "I'll tell you someday, okay? I'll catch you by surprise so I know you won't trash on it."

I sigh, "But I'm so impatient!" I draw out each word real long.

"That's what makes it fun."

I playfully push him, "Asshole."

He pulls me back in under his arm and we continue to walk. This is how things usually are for us, minus the amazing snog and the awkward talking. We just fit together, and it's simpler than anything else in my life.

Or at least it was before he kissed me and told me he had a plan in life.

What was his plan? I know he'd always dreamed of being Minister of Magic one day, he even interned under Uncle Kingsley during the summer. But besides that.

I'm guessing that he'll want a wife and kids. But he probably would want some stereotypical cookie-cutter politician's wife that looks great in pant suits, not a sassy loose cannon like me who would die without denim shorts(although I'm guessing I'll eventually grow out of that stage, I don't want to be forty and wearing short-shorts). And what kind of sidekick marries a politician, anyways?

What am I doing, thinking about marriage? I'm only sixteen, way too young to worry about that stuff.

And that's when it hits me. I have a choice in that matter, but Rose doesn't. She's stuck with the life in front of her, and even if she does become some great apothecary or professor or whatever, it'll be a far larger struggle than whatever I end up doing. No matter how perfect her baby daddy is, or how pretty her baby comes out, she'll still have to fight for any life she wants to have.

That's why she's the protagonist; because she knows that, and yet she's still happily keeping the baby. I would never have the strength or bravery to ever go through something like that, and that's why it's me that's the supporting character. The same with Louis; he has that amazing drive in live that just makes you know that he's the hero. My best quality is my loyalty, the same quality that you see in all the sidekicks; never the heroes.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" I realize that Louis had been amusedly watching me think this whole time.

"Make it a galleon and you got yourself a deal."

He chuckles in that sweet Louis way, "Sorry, don't happen to have one on me. But how about I buy you a soda?"

"Gee, Louis, I don't know. Buying me soda-pop? Isn't that taking things a little too fast? We aren't even going steady yet!" I give my best girl-from-the-50's imitation to mock his said hatred of change between us, and it makes him laugh.

"Chase Longbottom, never in my life have I met anyone like you."

I spent the rest of our walk to the Humphrey Belcher Café trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally, we were on our way to the train station to go to Hogwarts, my home and native land. Did I just steal that last bit from the Canadian national anthem?

Next to me, Rose was practically jumping in her seat. Hogwarts was the one place in the world she was free to see Scorpius whenever she wanted, and since they were both prefects it was pretty likely that they were going to be seeing a lot of each other.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't make it," Dad said from the driver's seat, "she had another doctor's appointment."

I nod. My mom had been sick for a while now, but things were finally starting to look better for her. We pull up to the station and Rose hops out, super excited. We get our trunks from the back, and start rushing towards platform 9 ¾.

My best friend stops in her tracks when she sees the crowd made up almost entirely of red-heads, spotted with the occasional head of black or blonde hair.

Aunt Hermione is suddenly right there, her arms wrapped around Rose and tears streaming down her face, "Rosey, honey, I'm so sorry, we should've been more supportive of you!"

Uncle Ron walks over too, hands in his jacket pockets, looking slightly ashamed of himself, and then begins a speech that's obviously been scripted by his wife, "I'm sorry too, Rose, I overreacted. You too Chase, I'm sorry Rose had to impose on you because of my lack of support," he looks over at me; he was always in favor of my tomboy-ness and lack of boys hanging all over me.

"That's alright, Uncle Ron."

He gives Rose a hug when her hysterical mother finally lets go of her, and then turns back to me, "Where's your dad?"

"Back there somewhere," I motion back to the car, and momentarily feel bad for leaving my dad all alone. But then I remember that he's going to continue to be my herbology teacher just as he has for the last five and a half years, and the feeling quickly leaves.

Uncle Ron goes to find Dad so they can talk about boring stuff and what not, and Aunt Hermione takes Rose over to the family. I don't want to be intrusive on their little goodbye party, so I just stand there kind of awkwardly.

"Hi, Chase," I hear a voice from behind me, and I turn around with a smile hoping that it's Louis. But it turns out to just be Danny Boot, kind of the daredevil of Hogwarts. He had skater hair and often wore a beat up leather jacket, but besides his bad-boy look he was actually more of the friendly, always in good humor type. Strangely enough, he was Scorpius's best friend, despite their contrasting styles.

"Oh, hey Danny."

"You look like you were expecting someone else."

I half smile, "I thought you might be Louis."

"Sorry, he's over there talking to Macey Ackerly."

I whip around, Danny's right. Macey's back was against the wall, Louis just inches away from her with his hand leaning on the wall behind her.

I hear the word, "Slut," escape from my lips.

"I guess Macey Ackerly does kind of get around," Danny shrugs.

I look back at him, "I was talking about Louis. Yesterday he kissed me, said that he'd never kiss me again, and then started trying to act all normal again. It was bizarre."

"At least he kissed you," Danny shrugs, "It's pretty obvious that you like him, so I'm guessing that was nice."

"It's obvious to everyone except him! That boy just can't take a hint."

"Then why don't you just tell him you like him?" The brown-eyed boy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I sigh and throw my hands up in the air dramatically, "Don't you see? People don't just not notice things for no reason! He doesn't feel that way about me, so his brain makes him oblivious."

Danny scratches his head through his chestnut-colored hair as he looks at me, as if I'm a crazy person that he can't figure out.

"You think a lot, huh?" He asks.

"Yes, but never about the important things."

"I can see that. But Chase, if Louis doesn't see you the way you see him, he must not realize what he's missing out on," Danny says though I don't really hear him, I'm too busy internally freaking out as Louis leans in to kiss Macey Ackerly.

"Man-whore!" I say very loudly, but duck behind Danny as Louis turns to see who said that. I didn't really feel like talking to the stupid veela boy at the moment, although I guess I didn't seem to mind shouting insults at him from across the train station and then hiding behind a boy who sagged his skinny jeans. That really wasn't all that attractive, especially seeing as Danny's boxers were green plaid. I hate green.

"Chase, why are you trying to pull my pants up?"

"There is no use in you wearing a belt if you're not gonna use it!"

Danny laughs, "I mostly just do that to make my old man mad."

I eventually let go of his jeans and walk back to his front-side, "Did he still kiss her after I yelled at him?"

"Just a short one, and then they walked onto the train together."

"Holy shit, the train leaves in five minutes and we're not on it!"

The boy shrugs, "Let's go then. I know Rose sits in the prefect compartment with Scorp, and I don't think you're really up to chilling with Louis and Macey Ackerly at the moment, so we might as well sit together."

I shrug back, "Sure."

We hop on the train and find a slightly empty compartment, with the exception of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander who are passed out on the floor. They always do that; they won't come out of this comatose state until the train stops at Hogwarts. May Merlin bless their strange little souls.

We sit down, and I relax a little as the train starts to move. Who cares if Louis would rather do the tongue tango with Macey Ackerly than hang out with me? He's a popular seventh year, I'm surprised he's stayed around me this long.

And I'm no Macey Ackerly, she's one of those girls that you have to include her last name when you talk about her because she's just that popular. I'll never be one of those girls, especially since I always try my best to keep my last name out of conversation. It kind of sucks having a dad who's your herbology professor, co-owner of the Leaky Cauldron, AND a famous horcrux destroyer.

Plus, what the fuck kind of name is Longbottom? My bottom is actually unfortunately small, if no one's noticed. Oh, right, no one has noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asks me.

"Have you noticed my butt?" I ask back, not really realizing I'm speaking out loud.

"What?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I didn't mean to actually say that."

He laughs, "Good, because that question is a fucking double edged sword. If I'd said yes, I would sound like a perv, but then if I'd lied and said no then it would be almost like an insult to your barely-there ass."

"…thanks I guess?"

Danny thinks for a second, "I'm sorry. I don't really have a filter."

"How come you and Scorpius are friends?" I can't help but blurt out the question I've been wondering for five and a half years, "You guys are nothing alike. Scorpius is a goody-two-shoe know it all who's usually super nice but goes crazy when given a bottle of Windex. You're a care-free slacker who spends more time doing stunts on your ghetto-ass broomstick than actually going to class."

"And you think nobody wonders the same question about you and Rose? She's a sweet, innocent girl who's freakishly polite and has a weird obsession with wearing dresses or skirts. You're crazy, foul-mouthed, and do you EVER wear shoes that aren't converse?" Danny retorts quickly, causing me to realize that Rose and I are seriously polar opposites.

"My shoes are comfy…" I look down at my old, beaten up gray converse that I've had and worn almost every day since fourth year, despite my mother's efforts to get me in "lady shoes".

"This conversation is beginning to bore me," Danny says bluntly with a yawn.

"Well then! I didn't realize I was so un-entertaining!"

"I think I might start calling you Beige Paint as a nickname."

"No! If I had a nickname, I'd want it to be something cool, like T-Rex or Genie Bra!"

"Okay, okay! I'll call you… Taxi."

"Why?"

"Because that makes you sound like a prostitute, which is a funny thought. Plus, whenever I see you, I can shout, 'Hey Taxi!' like I'm in New York or something."

I narrow my eyes at him, "No."

"Hot damn you're intimidating!" he pretends to be scared of me, "I got it. You're Baby Buns. Y'know, because your ass is small."

"That is the stupidest nickname ever."

"I'd like to see you think of a better one! C'mon, think of one for me."

"Alright, you're…" I try to think of a nickname for him, and then remember once in second year when Danny's mom sent him to school with fourteen loafs of wonderbread, and he ate so much he threw up, "Wonderboy."

"No!"

I smirk, "If I have to be Baby Buns, I get to call you something that makes you reminisce about how kids made fun of you for six months straight!"

Danny looks at me sideways, "You have a fucked-up mind, Baby Buns."

"I'd rather have a fucked-up mind than flooding the boy's lavatory with my stomach juice, Wonderboy."

Our banter continued like this for the rest of the ride, especially when Danny "jokingly" recommended that we just change into our uniforms there in the compartment together, after which I made sure to give him a nice kick in his twig-n-berries.

We get off the train, Danny limping a little bit but still insisting that it was "worth a shot". We meet up with Rose and Scorpius, and the four of us hop into our carriage, drawn by invisible things that my dad claims to be able to see ever since the war.

"Did you two have a nice ride together?" Rose inquires sweetly.

Danny smiles, "Actually, yes, except for the part when Chase tried to make me a soprano for the rest of my life."

"Oh, hush, Wonderboy, you know you deserved it."

Scorpius snorts at my nickname for Danny, recalling the bread incident.

Danny makes an obscene gesture at his best friend.

"Chase," Scorpius ignores the gesture and turns his attention to me, "How was your alone time with Louis yesterday? Did he make any moves on you?"

"He kissed me," Rose and Scorp smile big, "And then he took it back, apologized, and today I saw him playing tonsil hockey with Macey Ackerly."

"That slut!" Scorpius says, almost femininely.

I grin, "If Rose wasn't knocked up, I would seriously doubt your claimed sexual orientation."

"Rose is pregnant?" Danny looks like he's about to throw up.

I turn white and look at the red-head and blonde, "He didn't know?"

Scorpius sighs, "He does now."

In contrast to my suddenly pale complexion, Danny is beginning to turn a horrible tomato red, "What the fucking hell? You fucked Rose and didn't even fucking tell me? And now she's fucking pregnant! Holy fuck!"

I'm going to throw out a guess that Danny cusses more when he's mad.

Coincidentally, we reached the castle right at that moment. Danny hopped out of the carriage angrily and steamed away, leaving the three of us with no idea what to do.

I turn to Scorpius, who seems shocked, "Why did he freak out so bad?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I think he might just be mad that I lost my virginity before he did, he's always considered himself to be such a badass and now I'm the one who's had sex first."

"That makes sense. If I were him I'd be mad, especially since you're such a tight-ass," I nod, and Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"You don't think he's going to tell everyone, do you?" Rose almost squeaks.

Scorpius and I shrug worriedly, not really sure what Danny's going to do. He's usually so laid back and forgiving about everything, it's weird that he got so upset. But, when I think about it, Danny does have a reason to be mad. I obviously don't want to get pregnant, but the whole my-best-friend-having-sex-first thing is kind of a lot to deal with.

On one hand, the fact that she does have a fetus inside her now even though they used a condom scares the crap out of me. On the other hand, there are people all around us having sex with no consequences, and the way that Rose is closer to being one of them than I am kind of irks me. The fact that she lost her virginity first is a fact that will always be true, and that's something that both Danny and I have to come to terms with now.

But I guess he just isn't.

Scorpius walks Rose and I to our common room, on the way we blandly greeted the people who stayed here over Christmas holiday that are desperate for something to do. Rose and Scorpius politely deny invitations to wizard chess, exploding snap, and orgies in the forest. Okay, maybe I added the last one on, but if you could see how starved of entertainment these kids were you would think that's what they were asking for too.

Just as the two of us walk into the Gryffindor common room, some timid little first year comes up to me shyly, "Are you Chase Longbottom? I was told to give this note to whatever brunette chick is walking next to Rose Weasley."

I nod and snatch the note from the kid's hand, purposely violent, and the kid runs away looking like it's about to cry. Hey, if someone doesn't toughen those things up, they're going to get eaten alive by the Slytherins.

I open the note:

"_Hey Baby Buns,_

_Sneak out tonight at 12 and meet me on the astronomy tower. I need to talk to you._

_~Wonderboy"_

"Well," I start, and Rose steals the note to read it herself, "It looks like I'll have to steal James's invisibility cloak again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Chase! Yoohoo!" I hear a high-pitched voice calling me as I sit in the common room, turning over Danny's note in my hand trying to figure it out.

I turn to see a girl with perfectly tanned skin, jet black hair that you wouldn't know was dyed if you hadn't seen her a year ago but was perfectly styled, amazing light blue eyes, and a cute little stud nose ring. Macey Ackerly.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"Well," She begins, and I can see the minty blue gum in her mouth as she talks to me, Louis hates that, "I heard that you're like a super skilled D.A.D.A student, and have been wanting to be a teacher's assistant for the professor, but couldn't because you're not a seventh year."

"Yeah?"

"As you most likely know, my dad has an important position on the school board. Anyways, Louis was telling me how much you really deserve this so I recommended to my dad that he allow Hogwarts to make an exception for you, and after looking at your record he agreed! But only because we have some new professor this year and Father thought some guidance from a student might be useful to a new teacher."

For a second, I just sit there in shock. This was why he took up a sudden interest in Macey Ackerly, I of all people know that he absolutely can't stand girls who let their gum show when they chew it. He was trying to make up for what happened the other day; some kind of bizarre yet sweet apology.

"Wow, Macey, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank Louis! It was all my idea, of course, but Louis really encouraged me to go for it!"

That boy really does belong in politics, he not only convinced Macey Ackerly to do such an amazing thing for me, but he made her think it was her own idea.

"Just, um, thanks!"

"Don't mention it! I have to go now; Nicole is going to give me a manicure!"

Either Macey had about ten different friends named Nicole, or there was one Nicole that somehow looked completely different every time she flanked Macey as they walked down the hall.

Anyways, Macey walks away, and suddenly there's a red-head on my lap giggling.

"Someone's in a good mood," I can't help joining in on her laughing, though I'm not sure what we're laughing for.

"Just had an amazing snogging session in the closet. Of course I'm in a good mood. So," she pokes my nose, "What's up?"

"I discovered that Louis became a hooker for me."

"What?" Rose hops off my lap and on to the seat next to me, a smile on her face encouraging me to continue.

I explain to her what happened with Macey.

"That is SO cute!"

"In a way I guess… But I'm still mad at him. He could have at least given me a heads up that he was going to use his tongue to get me ahead in life."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, come on! Cut him some slack! That boy dated a girl who lets her gum show when she talks for you; you know how much he is positively disgusted by that."

"True. Plus he's afraid of girls who dye their hair because he thinks it's going to rub off all over him. What a noob."

"A noob who went through that for you!"

Our conversation is quieted as Louis walks into the common room, and as he walks past us says, "Can't talk now guys, I was just hanging out with Macey and need to go take a shower before her hair dye starts showing on my skin."

"It doesn't work that way!" we both shout after him, but he disregards us and continues up the stairs.

"Are you going to tell him you know?" She asks me once he's gone.

"I guess I probably should thank him. I'll tell him tomorrow at breakfast, we always eat breakfast together on weekdays during the school year."

"Alright! So are we breaking into the seventh year boys' dorm tonight at 11:30?"

"Sure."

"Yay! I love feeling like a secret agent!"

I laugh and poke her tummy, "Good luck doing that when your belly is the size of a basketball."

"I know," her smile turns soft as she puts her hand on her stomach, "I hope I don't knock over a bunch of stuff every time I turn around."

"It will be interesting for once to see you not be as graceful as a ballerina."

"Pregnancy is going to make me moody, clumsy, awkward… I'm turning into you!" She laughs ecstatically at her own joke.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up. I'm not the one that's going to be faced with uncontrollable gas in a few months."

That shuts her up.

* * *

Aw, Louis is so cute when he sleeps. Wow, that sounds really creepy.

"Tell me again, why aren't you the one picking the lock?" Rose asks me, sitting on her knees breaking through James's padlock with a bobby pin. He may have made it immune to magic, but he had no protection against simple muggle tricks Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry taught us.

"Because I'm the lookout."

"Stop staring at my cousin while he sleeps, it's just creepy."

"I'm not staring at James."

"I'm talking about my other cousin."

"Oh. Okay."

The lock finally breaks; Rose snatches the cloak, grabs my wrist, and books it out of there.

"So," She says smugly as she walks me to the door, "How long do you think this make out session—I mean, secret meeting, is going to last?"

"Not long at all, since it _isn't a make out session,_" I scoff at her, "He probably just wants to talk about some stuff that he doesn't feel comfortable going to Scorpius about."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel comfortable kissing Scorpius in the way of the French, either, so I guess you're right."

"Okay, you only get one more."

"You're gonna get the Wonder-tongue!"

"That's enough," I sigh at Rose's giggling.

I swoop James's cloak over me, and am on my way.

As I walk, I start thinking about the possibility of Danny wanting to be more than friends. I'm not really sure how I feel about that, I've never really thought of anyone that way except for Louis. Even when we were little I somehow had feelings for him, though I don't think at the time I understood why I used to get upset every time he chose to play wizard's chess with James and Freddie instead of dolls with Rose and me. Maybe, if Danny even did feel that way about me, it'd be a good idea to try something new… to get away from the Chase who's always running after Louis Weasley, and just be Chase.

I reach the astronomy tower, and expect to see Danny standing there dramatically staring off into the distance, but instead he's doing tricks on his broomstick. He's one of those kids who put footholds on his broom for maximum stunting.

"Ahem," I alert him that I'm here as I take the cloak off.

"Whah-" he makes a sharp turn at the noise, falling off his broomstick.

"Sweet Merlin!" I shout, and run over to make sure he's okay.

I bend down and put his head on my lap; he stirs back into reality, "Well that hurt."

"Fuckin' Wonderboy! Don't scare me like that!"

"_I _scared _you?_" he chuckles at me, "I didn't see you falling off any broomsticks out of fright!"

"That's because I don't ride any punk broomsticks," I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that that his head is still on my lap, and by the look on his face he's just noticed the same thing.

I cough awkwardly and stand up, almost making him hit his head on the floor. But he catches himself in time, and also stands up.

"So," I start, still awkward, "What'd you want to talk about?"

He's starts to slowly move towards me until his face is just inches from mine, "Actually, I was kind of hoping there wouldn't be much talking."

Wonderboy goes in for the kiss—

"Chase! What the hell are you doing?" I hear a boy's voice, and knowing my luck, it's pretty obvious who it is.

Danny curses under his breath as I turn around to see just the person I expected, "Louis! What are you doing here?"

"James saw that his cloak was gone and suspected you, so we borrowed Albus's map and tracked you here—wait, why am I the one doing the explaining? What are YOU doing here?"

I stumble for words, but before I can answer Louis realizes that Danny is still right next to me, one of his hands still on my hip from when he was about to kiss me.

"You, you're Danny Boot, right?" Louis is obviously struggling to stay calm, "James told me about you. Get out of here, now, or I'll tell Chase why you're really here."

Danny gives me a guilty look before hopping on his broomstick and jumping off the side of the building.

I stand there silently, not sure what to do now. On one hand, Louis just completely cut off my make out session with Wonderboy when he was just kissing Macey Ackerly yesterday. On the other hand, the Macey Ackerly thing turned out to be weirdly sweet, and apparently James knows some bad secret about Danny that made him feel guilty enough to leave. I'm not really sure whether I should hug Louis or punch him in the stomach.

And now he's standing there, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"Are you wearing… Perfume?"

I realize that I'm blushing again, "Rose put it on me…"

"Oh," He still has that look I can't figure out, "It's, um, nice."

"Thanks?"

He just furrows his eyebrows, nods, and starts to walk away.

"Louis, wait!" I start walking beside him, "What just happened?"

"I asked if you had perfume on, and you said that Rose put it on-"

"Louis," I look at him straight on, "You know what I mean. What just happened with Wonderboy?"

"Wonderboy?" once again he has on that face that I just cannot see through, "I wasn't aware you guys were on, um, nicknaming terms."

"There's a lot of things you aren't aware of," I say quietly, but he doesn't respond, just keeps walking.

I grab him by the shoulder and turn him around; he's a lot stronger than I am and probably wouldn't have turned around if he really didn't want to, but he did.

"Talk to me! Why did you make Danny leave?"

"You guys were about to kiss."

"So? You're allowed to snog other people and I'm not?"

"Macey wasn't just using me to—"

"No, Louis, you were using her. Thanks for that, by the way," now it's my turn to start walking away, but I think that my face is pretty easy to read at the moment.

However, I have almost no willpower, and so just before I round the corner I turn to take a peek at Louis. He's just standing there watching me walk away, that absolutely unreadable expression still on his face.

"I have to pee! NOW!" Rose practically shouts at me before classes the next morning.

"You went to the bathroom an hour ago!" I groan. My first class was D.A.D.A and I didn't want to be late to my first day as a Teacher's Assistant.

"Well I have to go again," she gives me a glare that would intimidate Moldyshorts himself.

"Why do you have to be so… Pregnant?"

"I'm only 6 weeks along!"

"But the symptoms are obviously showing," she's giving me that scary glare again, so I walk with her to the bathroom.

On the way, I see Scorpius and grab him by the collar, "You! You're the one who impregnated her, and so YOU'RE the one who should be escorting her to the bathroom fifty times a day since YOUR child is the one messing with her bladder!"

He nods; his eyes are huge in fear at my hostility. I turn back around to go to my class while he takes his baby mama to the john.

I walk into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and the first thing I see is Louis and James sitting in the front row, watching me. Of course. I should have known Louis would arrange it so that I would T.A. for the class he was in.

The Weasley boy gives me an unsure smile, obviously trying to figure out if I'm still mad at him. I bite my lip, not really sure myself.

That's when the new professor walks in, and I realize that I am still mad at Louis.

Why? Because the professor is Teddy Lupin, the extreme hottie that every girl in the Potter-Weasley family has had a crush on at one point or another. And I'm very much enjoying the incredulous look that appears on Louis's face when he realizes that I'm going to be Teddy's T.A.

"Hello, class," the blue-haired hunk begins, "As you know, Professor Waters had to leave in the middle of the year for her brain surgery. And so, I'm your new teacher, Professor Lupin."

He hands out a questionnaire for the class to fill out. As they do so, he walks over to me.

"Hey Chase," he smiles, but then his voice becomes more quiet and serious, "How's Scott holding up?"

"Scott?" At first I'm confused, but then I realize who he's talking about, "Oh! You mean Young Scotty."

He winces at his best friend's moniker, "Yes. Young Scotty."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, he's fine. PTC—err, I mean Pete the cobbler—just made him some nice new shoes. And Big Carter convinced him to buy a cat. And my dad said that a few weeks ago, Young Scotty got One-a-Day-Susan to say something besides 'Wine, please'—"

I stop myself short when I see the pained expression on Teddy's face.

"But, um, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon," I cough awkwardly, like I do.

"It's okay, Chase, you don't have to say that for my sake," it's then that I see Louis over Teddy's shoulder, watching us from his desk as if curious about what we're talking about. I, very maturely, stick my tongue out at him. That makes him look back down at his parchment, caught in the act.

And then I realize that Teddy is looking at me like I'm crazy. I start to explain, but I decide to just skip it. He knows as well as anyone that I'm a psycho.

"So, Teddy—I mean, Professor Lupin, what should I do first?"

"Umm," He shuffles through his desk for something that I can do, "Here. I want you to write the answer key for this test."

I look at it and nod. The material on it was a piece of cake.

I take a seat at my desk and begin. My desk was really just a table in the corner of the room, but I was pleased at how it was bigger than the regular students' desks.

I finish writing in all the answers quickly, and sit back a second to look around. James, who was as skilled in this department as I was, was already finished with all his work before everybody else. I could tell he was anxious for the first class with the new professor to be over so that they could start actually doing stuff instead of using a quill and parchment.

He catches my gaze and then uses his eyes to signal to look at Louis, who is so focused on his work it's almost funny. I stifle a laugh, and mouth to James, "I.L."

He nods, and takes out a piece of parchment for us to Instant Letter on. I take out my own parchment, and we tap our wands on it twice in unison.

Within seconds, we begin writing our conversation; whatever he writes appears on my paper, and vice versa.

_J.S.P- What happened last night?_

_C.A.L- Like Louis didn't already tell you._

_J.S.P- Well, yes, but I want to hear your side of the story._

_C.A.L- The jist of it is, Danny found out that Scorpius and Rose rode the hobby horse together, he got mad. Then I got this note from him saying to meet him on the astronomy tower, I went and he was about to kiss me, and then Louis showed up and made him leave, which made me mad. Did I leave anything out?_

_J.S.P- Please don't ever say "hobby horse" while talking about my little cousin. Also, you forgot the part when Louis noticed your perfume._

_C.A.L- If you look up right now, you'll notice that I'm glaring at you._

_J.S.P- Yikes, you look like Rose did the other day when I commented on her over-active bladder._

_C.A.L- That's a sensitive subject for her._

_J.S.P- I can tell._

"Alright, class," I look up from the parchment as Teddy begins talking, "Class is going to end in about five minutes, since you're all done with your work I'm going to dismiss you a little bit early. Have a nice day everybody!"

I see Louis get up and give me a look like he wants to talk to me, so I grab my stuff and book it out of there. Both of us had free period right now, so I decide to go to the bathroom. He can't follow me in there.

I walk into the lavatory, and wonder if Rose is there. It's a pretty frequent location for her at the moment. However, I quickly realize it's empty, and go into a stall.

Just then I hear someone come in, by the sound of it two girls.

"I know, I absolutely hate her!" I know that voice… it belongs to Posey Parkinson-Johnson, the Macey Ackerly of the Slytherin world, except that she's mean and even worse of a gossip.

I stand up on the toilet and try to make my breathing as quiet as possible; the last time I had a run-in with Posey I ended up having to be held back by Louis AND James just to not punch her in the throat. Neither of them is here at the moment, so the last thing I want is for her to know I that I am.

"Ugh, I know! Who does she think she is, taking the most dateable sixth year in Slytherin and keeping him all to herself when there are so many hunks in Gryffindor?"

"Um, Nicole, get a brain! All of the Gryffindor hunks are related to her!"

Holy shit! I was over-hearing Posey Parkinson-Johnson and her faceless Nicole crone talking crap about Rose!

"That's true… But not all the Slytherin boys are bad! Danny Boot is cute and mysterious, and you said he was a great snog before he dumped you—"

"Nicole! Shut up! You don't need to remind me of a relationship that lasted like two days!"

Note to self: If Wonderboy tries to kiss me again, I'm making sure he scrubs his lips first. I probably should have thought of that anyways; Danny's dated most of the girls in Slytherin, and at least a quarter of the girls in each of every other house. Strange how it's Louis I called the man-slut. But, like Louis, Danny's still got his morals; from what I hear he's always super respectful, even to the girls who didn't want him to be.

"But, yeah, I totally gave him a chance to feel me up, but like, all he wanted to do was hold my hand or cuddle or something," Posey's nasally voice echoes throughout the restroom.

Case in point.

"We totally got off topic!" The Nicole cackles in a way that sounds like she's trying to be cute, "What were you saying about the Weasel girl?"

"Oh, right! As I was saying, I think that Rose and Scorpius may have hit a rough spot over winter break, 'cause like I noticed that she's been super moody lately. And, don't tell anyone, but I overheard Justin Arthur saying that Scorpius gave him a box of condoms with only one missing, because apparently he didn't need the rest. My guess is that he put his spoon in Rose's pudding, she didn't like it, and now there's more trouble in paradise than they can put up with."

"Ooh, juicy! But how do you know that she's not, like, preggers or something?"

"Don't be silly, Nicole. Anyways, I decided that I'm going to be the straw that breaks the thestral's back. It's pretty much clear to me that they're going to break up, so I might as well just push things along, for their sake. That way, Rose is free to be with her freaky family and the weird brunette that hangs around them, and I get Scorpius to myself."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to steal him from her."

"Ohhh! Okay! I get it now! But how are you going to do that? He likes goody-two-shoes girls, like Rose, and you're like—"

"Like what, Nicole?" I can almost hear the glare on Posey's face.

"Well… You're kind of a sluhhh—good person. Heh… heh… ahem."

Hah! One of the many Nicoles almost called Posey a slut to her face! Serves her right, wanting to steal my best friend's boyfriend! It's things like this that make me want to punch her in the throat so bad.

Posey scoffs and I hear her stomp out of the restroom (as good as anyone can stomp in hooker heels) and the Nicole scuffles after her.

Well fuck. I can't tell Rose about this; I need to go find Scorpius.

And I need to figure what the hell is up with all these Nicoles!


	5. Chapter 5

"SCORPIUS!" I'd already annoyed some Slytherins into letting me into their Common Room right after classes ended, and I was now banging on the door of Scorpius's dormitory, "SCOOORRRRPPPPIIIIUUUUSSSS!"

"Who the hell is—" the door opens, but instead of a blonde boy there stands a Wonderboy, "Oh, Chase. Err, hi?"

I stand there stupidly with my mouth open for about a minute; this is the first time we've seen each other since he almost kissed me.

"Is Scorpius in there?"

"He's sleeping," from the look of things, Danny had been sleeping too. His hair was messy, his face just the tiniest bit unshaven, and his voice had that rough, tired tug on it; he must've skipped classes today.

I shift uncomfortably, "Okay, well can you just send word to me when he wakes?"

Wonderboy starts to nod, but then looks me in the eye for a second, "If you wanted, you could just stay with me until he comes around."

For some reason, I feel like it's not Scorpius he's talking about just now, but I find a small grin creep onto my face, "Sure. Why not?"

I see my same grin mirrored on his lips, and he takes a step back so I can walk in.

The first thing I notice is Scorpius's perfectly made bed, and I look at Danny questioningly.

"He's sleeping in the bath tub. Can't stand to have an unmade bed unless it's necessary."

I nod; it's tough for me to say anything with the way he's looking at me.

He sits down on his bed, and I sit down next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he's about a foot away from me, but I can feel his body heat.

I feel myself leaning closer to him and I really can't believe what I'm about to say, "While we're waiting… why don't we finish what we started?"

Our faces are inches apart, but it's him that closes the gap.

His mouth is warm, and it makes my face feel hot. At first his lips are timid, but about thirty seconds into the kiss they surpass mine in speed. I don't really have time to think, but after a while I notice his hands beginning to travel; slowly up my hips, but when they reach my ribs I push them away, continuing the kiss. He tries again, and again I push away. He must realize this is a lost cause because now he's repositioning me so that I'm lying down and he's over me, our bodies pressed together. Now that we're in a more comfortable position, his hands start to try for a third time, and once more I don't let it happen. He pulls away from the kiss and gives me a look I don't understand, and he's just about to say something—

"Woah, sorry, didn't realize I was interrupting something…"

I turn to see a sleepy looking Scorpius in the bathroom doorway, and my foggy brain is instantly snapped back to sharpness.

I sit up quickly, forgetting about Danny who in turn falls off the bed.

Wonderboy's eyes are big as he pops off the ground, "Scorpius! Err, Chase wanted to talk to you!" he points at me, and I'm still sitting on the bed looking like a confused puppy or something.

"Really? Because it doesn't really look like she does."

_"No, Scorpius!" I spring up onto my feet, "I do need to talk to you! I just got, err, distracted," I glance shyly at Danny, whose goofy grin is a mile wide._

I grab Scorp and run out of the room, turning back just in time to smile at Danny before closing the door. He just happens to be checking out my backside at the time.

"Why are you so red?" Scorpius asks once we're in the dungeons outside their common room.

"FUCKIN' BLUSHIES!"

"Woah! Hey! Sorry! Didn't realize I would offend you or something."

I grunt, "It's okay, sorry."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"C'mon. We can't talk about it so close to your common room."

"Okay? So… You and Danny?"

"What about me and Danny?" my face is probably about the shade of a lobster right now, so I keep my head down as we walk out of the dungeons.

"Do you like him?"

I look up at Scorpius's kind face, "Does he like me?"

"I think so," he nods, then bites his lip, "he doesn't really show interest in girls like he has for you. Not usually, I mean. It's sudden, though, I don't think he ever really paid attention to you like he's started to just recently. But now he definitely has—I see him look for you when we walk into a room at the same time I look for Rose. He gets excited whenever we're going somewhere and we know we're going to see you guys there."

"Oh."

"Wait a second. Why aren't you smiling?"

I shrug.

"Oh."

Once again I look up at Scorpius, and he's looking back down at me with eyes full of understanding.

He knew I was thinking about Louis.

"Scorpius, you're the brother I never had."

He smiles, he seems to like the sound of that.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Here," I stop him, stare at the wall for a second, and watch as a door appears.

"Jiminy Christmas! How do you know where the Room of Requirement is? I thought the staff was supposed to keep it a secret!"

"Staff? As in, my father? The man that raised me?"

"Ah. I understand."

I push him inside, and look around to see a cozy square room, with lots of cushions and a nice fire to sit down next to and talk. Perfect.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Little Miss Longbottom?"

"Posey."

He looks puzzled, "What about Posey?"

I sit down on the floor of pillows, and he does the same, "She wants to steal you from Rose. She, like most people here, has no idea about the baby and thinks that you guys are just going through a rough patch. The way she was talking, and knowing how terrible she is, I think that she's going to try and slip you a love potion and then once you're under her spell try and make woopie with you—"

"But that's impossible, love potions legally can't make you want to sleep with someone. I doubt Posey would risk going to Azkaban just so that she could play on my joystick."

"Nice one. But anyways, don't you see? She figures that once you're in 'love' with her you'll WANT to dip your pen in her ink. Get it?"

"Oh! I understand. Don't worry, that won't work."

Scorp's confidence confuses me, "You do realize that you'll be under the influence of a potion? You won't even remember Rose exists. How do you know you won't give in? You ARE of the male species, after all."

"First, let me say that I will never, ever forget about Rose, not even for a second," his voice is serious, but calms down, "And I know that Posey won't get my engine running because, well, she doesn't know how."

I give him a "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" look.

"Err, well, what I'm trying to say is, only Rose knows the, ahem, specific way to get me, y'know, going."

"Oh! Like what? Does she read history books to you or something?"

Scorpius blushes and looks at the ground, but shakes his head no.

"Does she recite facts on the anatomy of a pine tree?"

"No."

"Well what does she do?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm a nosey person and if you don't tell me I'll just be terribly curious forever. It's a disease."

"Fine, fine," he sighs, "But you have to swear you won't tell anyone… and don't laugh! This is embarrassing stuff."

I put both my hands up to show that my fingers aren't crossed, "I promise."

"Okay, okay. When Rose is feeling, y'know, playful, she… she… um, well, she tickles me. She says she 'likes the sound of my giggling'," his face is now tomato red, and he refuses to take his eyes off the ground.

At this time, I just have to stare at the wall to keep my expression straight. I'm not sure if I want to laugh more because of the absurdity of what he's said or purely the fact that he and Rose are so extremely perfect for each other.

"You're trying not to laugh, aren't you?"

I take in a deep breath and shake my head no, but it's so forced I might as well just be saying yes.

"Go ahead, you can laugh, I don't care."

For a little more than a minute I'm rolling on the floor with gut-busting laughter, unable to control myself. Once I finally catch my breath, I look at Scorpius seriously, and then start laughing again. This time takes two minutes, but once I'm done I'm done.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about Posey?"

He takes a deep breath and recovers from his embarrassment, "The popular thing to do the last couple of years when secretly making potions is to go to the lavatory nearest your common room. Posey's the type to follow fads, maybe you can get in there and switch her hair or whatever for someone else's. Someone that won't try to take advantage of me when I'm under the spell…"

"I could do it. I have absolutely no romantic feelings towards you whatsoever, especially after the bit of information you've just shared with me."

"What about Danny?"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, how did Wonderboy fit into the equation?

He gives me an 'are you serious?' look, "You guys were just kissing! I don't think he would appreciate his best friend suddenly acting like he was in love with you."

"He doesn't own me. And it's not like we're even dating, I mean if he asked me out there might be a problem, but he didn't."

He gives me that look again; that understanding look that meant he knew I was thinking about Louis. And again, he doesn't bring it up.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably go check the lavatory now, Posey's impatient and dinner will be soon. Perfect opportunity to slip something in my drink."

I nod and run out.

I was right, Posey _was _making a love potion. I watched as she put the ingredients together from under James's cloak—I still hadn't given it back yet.

Now she was walking away from the potion to go to the restroom, leaving me the perfect opportunity. I identified a brunette hair carefully placed on a little dish next to the potion, plucked out my own and switched the two. Once Posey was done doing her business she finished the potion, including adding my hair, and put the pinkish clear substance in a little vial. She walked out and started out towards the Great Hall, not knowing that I was silently trailing behind her.

Hot damn did she look like a hussy; does that girl know that there is such thing as heels below five inches tall? Or skirts above five inches long, for that matter?

I take off the cloak after getting into the crowded Great Hall and luckily nobody notices me. I look around for Scorpius and see him, and I start to walk towards him but stop short when I realize who he's with. Him, Danny, James and Louis are all standing in a little group in the corner of the room talking quietly. Well, this would be fun.

"Hey guys!" I intrude on their little conversation in the most awkward way possible. The way they were standing Scorpius and James were next to the wall, so I wound up smack between Louis and Danny. Just my luck.

"Hullo Chasey Whasey—"

"How's it goin' Baby Buns—"

They both greet me in their usual ways, but at the same time so that right after it happens they both get silent and start looking back and forth between each other and me. I cough awkwardly.

"You guys can't say I wasn't reluctant about both of those nicknames…" I mumble.

James starts shaking his head, "Way to go, Chase."

Louis and Danny both start to defend me, again at the same time.

"Err, you go," Louis nods at Danny.

Danny shakes his head, "No, you first, I insist."

"I was just going to say that Chase isn't to blame for our, err, situation. I mean, we're all mature here, we all know what happened between Chase and me and what _almost_ happened between her and Danny. Let's not act like children."

Wonderboy agrees, "Let's just move on to something new, there's no point in dwelling."

"Fuck this."

Everyone looks at me, slightly surprised but kind of not (it is me we're talking about after all), but I continue talking, "Louis, don't talk about me like I'm not here. And Danny, don't just stand there letting Louis think that you and I didn't snog in your bedroom today when you, me, _and _Scorpius were all there for that happening. And you know what, if I weren't obliged to be here by one of you for a secret mission, I would be stomping away right now!"

Before any of the four guys can say anything in reply to my little outburst, Posey is squeezing in between me and Louis, pushing me into Danny. She's holding two separate glasses of pumpkin juice, and I see Scorpius twitch in anticipation for being drugged.

"You guys look thirsty!" She smiles tightly, "Do you want some juice? Here, Scorpius, take one."

Scorp starts to decline, but Louis speaks up, "I'm actually really thirsty," he holds out his hand for a glass, and Posey, thinking she's smooth, starts to hand him the other one. But in the tight space of the corner, her elbow somehow got bumped, and the two drinks went up into the air.

By some crazy miracle, she managed to dive and catch the drinks, though I'm pretty sure she happened to punch James in the face in the process. Also, after the crazy mix up, it was almost impossible to tell which cup was which.

"Nice catch," Louis smiles, he has a tough time thinking badly of anyone, even Posey, "Can I have that drink now? I haven't had one since Quidditch practice and I'm parched."

"Errr…" Posey looks anxiously back and forth between each goblet, but finally just hands Louis a random one quickly after realizing that he was looking at her funny. Posey Parkinson-Johnson could not have people thinking she was weird.

Louis gulps it down. She quickly hands the other one to Scorpius, stares at him until he gulps it too, and then she just walks away without a word.

"Oh! I'm no longer obliged! I can stomp away now!" I smile and stomp away. Behind me, James has a bloody nose, either Scorpius or Louis has just consumed something that will make them fall in love with me, and Danny just looks confused.

I see Rose picking through her food, occasionally looking at it like she's starving and then quickly switching to looks of disgust as she goes through cravings and distastes.

I'm just about to go sit with her when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Louis. Before he says anything, I take a second to really look at him. As always, he's well put together; his dark, ocean-blue eyes look well-rested, his sandy blonde hair is clean and styled, and his soft, pink lips are… well, let's not get too far into things.

"I want to talk to you about something," He bites his lip.

I nod and walk with him outside the Great Hall.

"So, what is it?" I ask, hoping to Merlin that Louis didn't get the love potion.

"…You and Danny kissed?"

"I know you said he's got some weird secret but I really don't think it's any of your—"

"I don't really care about that right now, because all I can think about is that you were kissing someone else. And I know now that I don't want you kissing anyone else," he's moving closer to me now, "I only want you to kiss me."

He's so close that he could easily kiss me now, but I know he won't do that without knowing that I want it first.

This is so unreal that it takes a second for it to fit in my brain that he'd gotten the love potion. I turn my head away; I don't want it to happen this way.

Louis looks hurt, but nods, "I get it. I had my chance and I wasted it. But I just wanted you to know," he gently pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, "That I'm not going to stop trying. It's my turn to chase you now."

This confuses me, but he walks away before I can stutter a word out. That's not exactly how I expected someone under the influence of a love potion to act.

"CHASE LONGBOTTOM," Scorpius bursts through the doors of the Great Hall, "I LOVE YOU!"

Wait, what? If Scorpius got the love potion, then that means…

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Scorpius?! Why you hittin' up Chase when you're already gettin' tail from my sister? Huh? You wanna go, homie? Do you even lift?" Hugo, the wannabe ghetto and small for his age fourth year, starts shouting at Scorpius who's just confessed his 'love' for me.

"Hugo!" I shout, "Calm yourself! This is just a mix up, someone was trying to give Scorpius a love potion and I sabotaged it! He is still very much in love with Rose!"

He narrows his eyes at Scorp, who is staring at me with a dreamy look in his eyes but besides that being harmless, "Fine. But if he fucking does anything to hurt her, I will fucking bust a cap in his sorry ass."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Also, I'm probably not one to talk, but if I were you I'd lay off the cuss words, you're a little young. And pull your fucking pants up, nobody wants to see your fucking boxers!"

"Chase! Just get off my fucking case, you chill?"

"You are a troubled little boy."

He shrugs, "I can act however I want, I'm related to Louis, James, Freddie, and Albus, which makes them ovaries explode!" He makes exploding sounds, along with matching gestures.

I slowly start to shuffle away with Scorp following me, talking to Hugo always makes me a little scared about the sanity of our future generation, "Err… Sure… Good luck with all those combusting reproductive things, I guess…"

"You can bet I'll get them shawties on their knees in no time, 'cause I'm a fucking mofo," his voice starts to fade as I begin running away, and I'm pretty sure he's just talking to himself now, "'Cause then I'm just like, yolo! Who needs manners when I got that sweet-ass swag…"

I've finally run far enough away that I can no longer hear his crackly, still-going-through-puberty voice, and from there I walk to the Room of Requirement.

"Chase, did you know that, if you were a ceiling fan, you would be a very nice ceiling fan?" Scorpius winks at me flirtily.

"Oh how CAN I resist your charm?" I roll my eyes at him. I then open the door of the Room of Requirement, push him in, and then lock it from the outside. I then set an alarm on my Spiderman watch; it would be very bad if I left Scorp in there forever without any food or water. Kind of reminds me…

SHIT I FORGOT TO ASK MOM IF SHE WOULD FEED MY GOLDFISH WHILE I WAS AT SCHOOL.

Oh well, I'm over it. I didn't like the way Taco would eyeball me anyways.

Maybe I'll get a new one and name it Penny-

"Chase! Hey, Chase!" I turn around and see Wonderboy running in my direction.

"Oh, hullo."

"What was all that back there?" he catches up to me, and we start walking together, "I mean I heard you explaining to Hugo the whole love potion thing, but, err, what was going on with Louis just before that? I mean not to pry, I'm just," he looks at the ground, embarrassed, "Curious."

"Alright, I guess you have the right to know since just a few hours ago you and I were kind of sharing saliva," we share a shy grin, "Uhm, Louis kind of told me that he wants to be with me, but I thought he was under the influence of the love potion since Posey got those drinks mixed up, so I turned him down. But, now that I've had some time to think about it, I think that turning him down might have been a good idea, at least for now anyways, since he's had so many chances to be with me and he's turned down all of them. And then that leads me to you, which is confusing on all levels because on one hand you were straight-forward with me and made it clear what you wanted from the start, but on the other hand it might be pretty messed up to get with someone else right after Louis literally opened up and told me he wouldn't give up and plus there's that weird secret thing that I still have no idea about and-"

My rant is interrupted by Danny's lips, rough on my own. He pulls back for a second, looks around, and then swoops us into a nearby broom closet, continuing to kiss me. At first I just go along with it, but I soon push him away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he smiles, still close to me, "You just really needed to stop talking."

"Oh," I struggle for words for a second, his lips are always so warm it's like it melts my thoughts into a bubbling mess and it's really making my head hurt, "I think that, before we kiss anymore, you should tell me your secret. I don't think Louis would have made a big deal about it if it wasn't important."

"For once, can we stop talking about Louis? And the secret doesn't matter, I just really want to be here with you, in this moment, right now," he kisses me again, and again my brain malfunctions at the heat. Maybe Danny's right, maybe I should just relax and let things happen how they happen… I mean, he's like me. He's a sidekick, but he accepts that, and instead of busying himself with stupid dreams about some other leading lady that he could probably get if he wanted to, he wants me, and it actually makes sense. Maybe, for once, I should do what makes sense.

His hands, which are on my hips as they usually are when he kisses me, begin moving downward and then slowly onto my ass. I allow this to happen, but only because my brain is foggy and it doesn't really even feel real. After he has his fun there, he slowly begins to lift up my shirt. This doesn't even register in my mind until my bra is exposed, at which point I quickly pull away from the kiss.

"Danny, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, Chase, why not? Why shouldn't we just get it over with?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Don't worry," he stubbornly puts his hands back on my ass and begins kissing my neck, refusing to back off, "You'll be glad we did it once we're done. And then everything can be good."

"No, Danny, stop it! I swear I'll fuckin' knee you right in your naughty bits!"

Before the boy can stutter out a word the door we're leaning on opens and we topple out onto the floor of the corridor just outside the broom closet. Just as quickly Danny is pinned against the wall, Louis holding him there with his wand pointed at his throat.

"Woah! Hey, man, back off!" Danny struggles against Louis, who is both taller and better built, "Don't get all bothered just because she chose me over you!"

"Hey! Both of you! Stop it!" I hop up and pull them both away from each other, something that with my strength Louis obviously allowed me to do, "I didn't choose anybody!"

"Chase, you don't understand," Louis starts, looking at Danny with more enmity than I knew he even possessed, "You don't know what he wants."

"I think it was pretty obvious what he wanted," I indignantly tug my shirt back down.

"Tell her," Louis ignores my remark and nods to Danny, "Tell her the truth or I will."

Danny exhales, his expression pained, "Okay, okay," he turns to me and looks me in the eyes, "Chase, you have to promise me that you won't say a word until I'm completely finished talking. Please?"

"Alright, I guess…?"

"I'm in love."

"Danny—"

"I said not to interrupt me! Now don't go getting too excited, because, well, it's not with you. It's, erhm, well, uh, I'm in love with Rose. I have been since first year. I was always too shy to tell her, or even Scorpius for that matter, and then in third year I decided I would. I went to go find her but on the way, I heard her giggling coming from inside a broom cupboard. When I opened it, I found her and Scorpius having their first snogging session. I pretended I was cool with it, but on the inside I was heartbroken. As you know, they started dating in fourth year, and that's when I started going out with girls all over the school trying to find somebody to help me get over her. I did that for the last two years, but it never worked. And then when I found out that she was pregnant, with _his_ baby, I just couldn't handle it. I grabbed my broomstick—riding it helps me think—and went up to the astronomy tower to figure out what I would do, because I knew I had to do something. I decided that maybe if I slept with someone, it would help me get over her. And then I thought about you, and how much fun I'd just had on our train ride together, and I realized you were perfect. I mean, you're funny and pretty, and if we did it then there would be no way Rose wouldn't find out about it. I know, it sounds terrible, but just please, Chase, try to see things from my point of view here!"

I rack my brain, but I can't seem to think of any way to put how I feel into words right now. So, to give me more time to think, I look at Louis and shakily ask, "How did you find out?"

Danny answers for him, "The summer before third year, I almost told Rose. I went to the Potter-Weasley house—it's only a few blocks away from mine—with a bouquet of flowers and was going to throw pebbles at her window, but then I chickened out. James found me sitting in front of their neighbor's yard by myself, hyperventilating, and I told him everything. Since then he's always been there for me when it comes to Rose, but he didn't particularly like the plan that involved me seducing you. I guess he told Louis."

Louis nods, the story must have sounded about right.

I still have no idea what to say, and I start to feel a throbbing pain in my throat. My eyes start to prickle, and I realize I'm about to cry. Louis realizes the same thing, and I'm instantly wrapped in his arms so that Danny, or anyone walking by for that matter, won't see me. He knows that I don't like anybody seeing me looking vulnerable.

"I think you should probably leave now," He says quietly to Danny. I don't hear Danny reply, just footsteps walking away as I bury my face further into Louis's shirt.

"Do you want to sneak into the kitchen for some ice cream? You know all of us Weasleys are tight with the house-elves."

I nod, but I stay where I am for him for a little while. When I finally feel ready, I pull away from him and take a deep breath, wiping my tears away. He's looking off down the hall; not at anything particular, but just because he knows he's no exception to my hatred of people seeing me cry.

"Okay," I mumble, and he looks at me to give me a half smile before throwing his arm around me just like he used to and walking with me to the kitchen.

"I feel used," I say, almost without emotion.

"Don't worry; I'm not the type to say I told you so."

I look up at him and can't fight the smile, "You realize that by saying that, you're saying 'I told you so', right?"

He shrugs, he's smiling too, "Well I _did_ tell you so."

I laugh and lean into him a little bit more. This feels just like the old days, before Rose was pregnant, before I had three boys all revealing feelings for me in one day, whether the said feelings were real or not. It's hard to swallow the fact that the "old days" were just two weeks ago.

"This doesn't change anything," I say decidedly, even though I know it might ruin our moment, "This doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to just forget everything and run off into the sunset with you."

"I know. But it also doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to give up on you."

That makes me smile a bit, but at the same time I know it'll be hard to resist him. But I'm so tired of all these fucking feelings, I have a feeling even Louis is not going to make me change my mind about this.

We get some ice cream, and after thoroughly eating my feelings we walk back to the common room. Along the way we don't talk much, but it's a comfortable silence that I could only really enjoy with Louis.

"CHASE! ERMAGERD YOU SMELL LIKE ICE CREAM, WERE YOU EATING ICE CREAM? Ugh that makes me want to vomit! But strangely it makes me want some ice cream… Why did I eat all those pixie stix? Is sugar bad for babies? Sweet Merlin I hope not! Oh hey, you're not mad at Louis. That's cool. You guys should just like get married. Oh! What if the four of us went to Vegas and had a double wedding! That would be amazing!" Rose is suddenly in front of me, talking a mile a minute.

"Rose! Hush hush, now. C'mon, we're going upstairs and I'm giving you a sugar detox," I sigh and take her wrist to bring her to our dorm. As I'm walking I turn and mouth 'thank you' to Louis. He points at himself, and then makes a heart sign with his hands, and then points at me. I roll my eyes and continue on my way; this is definitely an interesting twist to my life.

"And then we went and got ice cream," I finally finish telling my best friend every single thing that happened today, which is a lot. Rose was eagerly listening despite having to suffer through a terrible sugar crash.

She sighs, "Well, THAT'S sure a lot to take in. Hey," she lightly pokes my wrist, "What happened to your Spiderman watch?"

I look down and realize my wrist is quite naked; not really surprising seeing as the thing was on its last leg. But why is that ringing some kind of alarm in my head…

"HOLY SHIH TZU I FORGOT ABOUT SCORPIUS!"

Twenty minutes later, I walk back into the dorm out of breath and flop down on my bed.

"Did you get him?"

"Yep. It was pretty creepy, the room made a framed picture of me and he was cuddling with it as he slept."

Rose shakes her head, "Why couldn't you have just put one of MY hairs in the potion?"

"I think Posey would have noticed if her hair had suddenly turned red. Plus, I didn't really want to tell you the situation until it was handled so that you wouldn't get too stressed out," I sit up and start playing with the skin on Rose's elbow, "And I don't think that boy could handle being any more in love with you than he already is. He'd probably have a literal heart attack."

"Hey, stop playing with my elbow skin! Not nice! And I guess you're right. I just don't like the idea of Scorpius thinking about my best friend that way. It makes me kind of understand where Danny is coming from."

I look at her, "Rose, he was using me. All he wanted was to sleep with me so he could get back at you or something."

"I'm not saying what he did was right!" she gives me a look, "I'm just saying I get where he's coming from. I mean, if Louis and I fell in love and you could get back at him by dippity-doo-da-ing James, would you?"

"First of all, that's an extremely creepy thought seeing as you and Louis are first cousins. Secondly, I'm pretty most girls attending Hogwarts have had their doo-das dippitied by James."

Rose laughs and shakes her head, "Actually, don't tell James I told you this, but he's a virgin."

My jaw drops, "No way, I've heard at least fifteen girls say they've knocked boots with him! And that's just this term!"

"He told me that he's just waiting until it 'feels just right'. So basically, what he's doing is taking these girls to his dorm, and then when it doesn't feel right he tells them he has 'too much of a soft spot' for them and then tells them he doesn't want the other girls to know she's any more special than them because it'll break their hearts, so it'd be best if she just led on like he parked his Plymouth in their garage of love."

"That's genius!" I marvel at James's brilliance, "Especially since none of the girls he hooks up with are self-respecting or intelligent!"

"That's the reason he gets them in the first place," Rose shrugs.

Right now, I have a new level of respect for James Sirius Potter. I always thought he was egotistical, manipulating, and a man-whore, but now I know that he isn't a man-whore! Either way, he's still one of my best friends.

I hear a light ding. I step down onto the floor to grab my book bag, which I dig through until I pull out the piece of parchment I was using this morning. Speak of the devil; James was continuing our I.L. session from earlier.

_JSP- You up?_

_CAL- Yes, we were just talking about you._

_JSP- Good things, I hope?_

_CAL- Depends on your perspective. But from mine, yes._

_JSP- Crap, that sounds conflicting. But thank you, I suppose. Anyways, can you girls come over here? Lorcan made Louis eat a suspicious looking pastry and now he's acting straight cray-cray._

_CAL- Sure, I'll be right over._

_JSP- Oh, and one more thing?_

_CAL- What?_

_JSP- Don't forget to wear that perfume you had on the other night._

_CAL- Um. Why?_

_JSP- You positively must smell nice for Louis when he becomes sensible again! I will not allow for you to reek of tacos or whatever it is you had for dinner! Unless it's bacon, in that case you're set._

_CAL- I hate you. We'll be over in a sec._

"Rose?"

"Yeh?"

"A Scamander twin fed Louis a strange dessert and now he's gone loopy and junk. Want to go help James the Chaste out a bit?"

She rolls her eyes, "Louis is always too nice too resist things people offer him. I remember one time a strange man offered him candy; good thing the man turned out to be a buddy of Uncle George, or else the boy might've been done for. Sure, let's go!"

And we're off, Rose telling more of the story and me silently wondering how I'm affiliated with such a happily dysfunctional family.


	7. Chapter 7

Lysander Scamander is a strange boy. He rides his broomstick backwards and can name every type of aglet in existence. Stranger yet, however, is his evil twin, Lorcan. Lorcan likes pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, and poisoning people's food. Although McGonagall has made sure that he has no access whatsoever to anything lethal, he likes to slip anything he can into food or beverages to make people uncomfortable. And so I suppose that in some twisted way it makes sense that when James accidentally stepped on Lorcan's foot in the hall and scuffed his shoe, he would give James's best friend and roommate a fruit tart which would cause Louis to monotonously insult anyone that spoke to him. Oh, and it also gave him an awful case of the hiccups.

When we reach James's and Louis's dorm, the door is already slightly ajar.

Rose pushes it open, and inside we see Louis lying face-up on his bed with his feet hanging off, James and Hugo standing there staring at him worriedly, and Lorcan curled up in the corner, unconscious.

At the sound of us coming in, James spins around and rushes towards us, "I'm so glad you're here! He can't talk without—well, come over here and see."

Rose walks over to him and sits down on the bed, looking down thoughtfully at her cousin, "Hey Gooey-Louis, you alright?"

"Your disturbingly red hair irritates my eyes, and I find the use of the childhood nickname you used to help pronounce my name when we were young annoying," he finishes the insult with a hiccup.

My jaw drops, and I look over at James who shrugs and says, "He called me a man-whore who has little reason to live life except for snogging every female thing that resembles a human being and has a heartbeat, between random fits of hiccupping. I found it kind of endearing."

"Strange… He usually comes up with every excuse he can for your man-whore-ness," I'm pretty weirded-out at seeing Louis this way.

Hugo walks over to us and sulks, "He told me my kicks were uncool."

"He also said you were obnoxious, naïve, and a butcher of the English language," James adds.

The young teen ignores his cousin, and looks at me, "I wonder what he would say to Chase."

"I don't think I really want to know," I admit.

We look back over at Louis and Rose, who has decided to give talking to her cousin one more try, "Louis, I know this isn't you talking…"

"You try to cover your fear of having a *hiccup* baby by acting normal and it *hiccup* weirds everybody out. The entire family has *hiccup* been watching you and waiting for you to *hiccup* snap, and we all still *hiccup* are."

Rose's eyes go puppy-dog style as she silently walks away from the hiccupping boy, "Don't do it, Chase. It just isn't worth it."

James and Hugo swallow their curiosity and exchange it for rationality.

"Holy guacamole…" we hear a faulty murmur from the corner as Lorcan begins to wake up, rubbing the back of his head. James begins to angry stalk towards the peroxide-blonde, but Hugo wisely holds him back.

And so instead I go towards him, "Who do you think you are? You can't just go around poisoning people all the time! And people say I'M irrational? Do you realize what kind of hurt you might have created? Why don't you just stop with the stupid poisons and, I don't know, make some friends? Now, before you say anything else, just tell us the antidote and get the fuck out!"

Lorcan sits there for a second, speechless. Hugo starts to slowly applaud my outburst, but I suspect whatever looks James and Rose gave him made him instantly stop. Lorcan stands up hesitantly, looks me in the eyes, and, in the most immature voice he seems to have, says, "Well, Longbottom, I think you more than anybody have access to any antidote."

"What? How?"

He laughs a sudden and awkward yet still evil laugh, "Only your father can show you the way!" and with that throws something on the floor and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Smartass.

"Chase, if you don't mind, do you think I could go get the antidote from your dad? I really don't want to be in the same room as Louis anymore, at least until he's cured," Rose asks me sweetly.

I nod at her, "Sure, go ahead. Take Hugo with you, you guys could use some sibling bonding time," Truth was I did want someone to keep an eye on her like Louis said. I've been so caught up with my own stupid drama that I haven't even thought about the fact that Rose is going through something like this and acting completely normal.

The pair left. I looked at James, whom I suddenly realized was staring at me with piercing eyes.

"What?"

"You have to see what Louis tells you. You may not want to admit it to yourself, Chase, but you and I both need to know what he says. You can't deny the curiosity."

I give James a stubborn face. He was right. I had to know what Louis would say to me, even though I knew whatever it was would be hurtful.

I slowly took step after step until I reached Louis. I looked at his unusually blank eyes, "Louis? Is there- is there anything you want to say to me?"

He hiccupped, and nothing more. Not a word. He had nothing to say about me. I turned to James, who had a confused look on his face at first, but then nodded as realization came over him.

"He can't think of a single bad thing to say about you. That kid is whipped."

All I can do is stand there. I have a feeling that in a little while I'm going to be uncontrollably happy, but at the moment I'm completely stuck in shock.

James speaks again, "After that, you've got to give him your Chasey-love. If you can let him sit there and quietly hiccup at you and not agree to go out with him once he's back to normal, then you're even weirder than I thought. Besides, it's obvious you guys have had eyes for each other forever now."

"I don't know. I literally JUST got done with whatever was happening with Danny, and I'm still kind of beat up about it. Louis isn't the type of guy you start dating when you're heartbroken over someone else."

The shock is starting to wear off now. I can tell this by the way my heart rate increases at the thought that Louis and me dating is actually a _possibility_. And a possibility that is _my _choice!

"He's my best friend. I know better than anyone that he wants more than anything else to just be there for you. Please think about giving him a chance sooner than later, instead of torturing him?"

James is being overdramatic, but I still agree, "I'll definitely think about it."

"I can't believe I said all that," Louis rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly after Rose and Hugo came back with the antidote.

I wave it off and continue to nibble at the candy bar I'd found in my jacket pocket, "I'm sure each of us would have said worse."

"Chase," he seemed to just now process the fact that I was here, "What did I say to you?"

Before I have to say anything, James cuts in, "She didn't talk to you."

"Oh," he nods, "Good. I would feel awful if I'd said something to you, too."

"Especially after the way she told Lorcan off for poisoning you!" Hugo exclaimed to his older cousin, "I'm sure she would have killed him if he hadn't run away."

"What?" Louis seems alarmed, "You yelled at a boy notorious for poisoning people over every little insult?"

My eyes go big, "Oh. Right."

He sighs, and then looks at me again, "Chase, where did you get that candy bar?"

"I found it in the pocket of this jacket I borrowed from Rose," I motioned to her, "It's probably just something she was keeping in case of sudden cravings."

My best friend shakes her head, "Honey, I didn't have any candy bars in that jacket."

Oh crap.

I immediately throw the candy bar on the ground, and start stomping and jumping on it.

"Uhmm," James puts a hand on my shoulder to get me to stop, "I don't think that's going to stop whatever Lorcan put in it from working."

"What are we going to do?" I start freaking out, "Who knows what kind of weird voodoo that creep put in my chocolate!"

Rose starts trying to calm me down, "It's okay, it's okay! Hugo, James and I will go track down Lorcan and figure out what it is! You stay here with Louis for now and stay out of trouble."

I find myself on the floor rocking back and forth in the fetal position, but nod at Rose's idea. The three of them leave, and Louis looks down at me with a worried expression. A very sexy worried expression, I might add. I stop rocking so that I can get a better look at him.

He's wearing jeans that fit him nicely—very nicely, with his usual button-up dress shirt that he rolls up the sleeves of, and I see his under shirt, a white wife-beater, showing through underneath. I start to slowly get up and walk towards him, feeling as if I'm in a dream.

"Ch-Chase?" his eyes are the size of dinner plates, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Gooey-Louis?" I use the childhood nickname that I'd always found adorable, and somehow made it sound… seductive? I was definitely not myself at the moment.

He swallowed nervously, obviously unsure of what to do, "This is just because of that candy bar you ate. It isn't real," He seems more like he's trying to convince himself of this than trying to convince me.

"This isn't real?" I stand on my tippy-toes and plant a very small, delicate kiss right on the side of his neck.

He takes a sharp breath, and then pushes me away softly, "It's just not right. I can't take advantage of you while you're like this."

Passion overtakes me, but not in a good way, as I angrily take off my shoe and throw it hard enough to break the window, "Kiss me, damn it!" I shout at him.

Terrified, he quickly brings me back close to him and says, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't know you would react like that!"

"Neither did I," I was calm again now that we were close, but my want for him was still burning, and so I went back on my toes again, this time reaching for his lips.

This was the second time we ever kissed, but the last time was quick and unexpected. This time, I was dizzy and confused but at the same time my senses were heightened and passion was coursing through my veins. Basically, I felt like a drugged up version of a girl in some romance novel. A heroine on heroin, if you will.

His lips were slow and deliberate, but not hesitating to reciprocate every move I made. My knees were starting to feel weak, so I threw my arms around his neck and jumped up, my legs wrapping around his waist. This deepened the kiss, and he seemed to completely forget his reluctance from before. Not once breaking us apart, he walked towards the vanity dresser, setting me down on it so that he had more control.

Keeping my legs around him, I let my arms fall from his neck so that they could feel his shoulders, his chest, and, there they were, the buttons of his shirt. I unbuttoned them one by one, and finally took his shirt off completely. He still had the wife-beater on, but I planned to change that—

"Chase!" Hugo slams through the door, "The candy Lorcan gave you is going to make you go crazy and break stuff unless you get some major nookie—"

He stops short when he sees Louis and me intertwined, caught in the act, Louis's shirt on the floor, his undershirt tugged halfway up. James and Rose rush in behind him, James bursting into laughter and Rose hurrying to cover her little brother's eyes from the sight.

I feel the same rage of emotion from when we had to stop earlier, causing me to slap Louis across the face, knock over a lamp, and throw a hairbrush with enough force to make a dent in the wall. Then, I get dizzy and everything just kind of turns dark.

"When d'you think she'll wake up?" I hear a boy's voice, and realize it belongs to James.

"I don't know. I'm still curious as to why Louis thought it was a good idea to kiss her back, with the state she was in," Rose sounds irritable.

"The girl broke a window, for Merlin's sake! It wasn't exactly a request when she told me to do it, what was I supposed to do?" Louis replies in a defensive tone.

"Don't try and act like you didn't enjoy every second," Hugo's adolescently awkward giggle is apparent, "I mean, _I _sure wouldn't be upset if Chase tried to get a ride on the Hugo Express! It's pretty obvious she has it bad for us Weasleys, after all."

I hear three face palms occur, and decide it's probably time for me to open my eyes now.

"CHASE!" Rose attacks me with hugs once she sees I'm conscious, but the first thing I'm immediately aware of is the amazing and familiar smell of whatever bed I'm lying in.

"Uhm, where am I? And what exactly happened?" I asked sheepishly.

"You tried to jump Louis," James says blatantly, and Louis elbows him in the ribs, "Ouch! What? It's true! Not that he was complaining. Although the part where you left a perfect red hand mark on his face from slapping him might have been a little too kinky."

The memories all rushed back, "Holy mother of fuck sauce!"

"There's the Chase I know!" Rose has still yet to stop hugging me, "You've been lying here unconscious in Louis's bed for an hour now…"

"Oh, that's why it smells so good," I thought to myself. Wait, why are they all looking at me like that? "Merlin, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," Louis laughed, and I think I even detected a slight blush. Great, now I had the blushies as well.

"Anyways," Rose coughed at the awkward silence that ensued, "When we went to get the antidote for Louis, your dad told us to have you go to his office in a little bit. I think now would be a good time."

"Okay," I start to get out of bed, but stumble a little, and Louis is immediately at my side to help me steady myself.

James stifles a laugh and pretends to sneeze, making it sound like the word "whipped", causing the two of us to blush once again.

"I think I'll walk Chase there to make sure she's okay," Louis says.

Under her breath, Rose says, "Big surprise."

"Stop it, you guys!" I groan, "I know I'm probably the last person that should be saying this, but can we please try and be a little mature? Now, where's my shoe?"

We all look down at my shoe-less left foot, and then at the shoe-sized hole in the window, and then not one of us can hold back the laughter.

Louis and I walk side by side down the corridor, our hands occasionally brushing each other as we go but neither of us pulling away when they do.

"Sorry about slapping you," I break the non-awkward silence, "I wasn't exactly myself."

"Sorry I let you kiss me," He sounds equally guilty, which I find absurd.

I laugh, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I didn't exactly mind that part."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but neither did I," this time when our hands brush he takes a hold of mine, and I'm not arguing.

"So… What does this mean for us?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

He opens his mouth to answer, but then we reach my dad's office, "We should go in. We can talk about this later."

I sigh and reluctantly agree. I open the door.

"Dad?" I ask the form in the big chair behind the desk, but once I get closer I see the devastated look on his face, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Without a word, he hands me the letter that changes everything.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dearest Nevvy,_

_ As you very well know (better than anyone else, I suspect), I was sick for five years, and just began my recovery a year ago. Lying on my deathbed, I couldn't help but realize… My life isn't how I always wanted it to be. I didn't expect to get pregnant and then married and end up running some old bar for the rest of my life. And I have to admit that while you and Chase were at school this school year I've been doing some… partying. Anyways, I've met someone great—Daryl—and he's really helped me to find my inner light. I think you would like him; he says that teachers are the poets of The Man. I've done some soul searching and have discovered that Daryl is my soul-mate. I love you and Chase, but this life just doesn't belong to me. I'm tired of being trapped to a bed. Daryl and I are moving to Santa Cruz, California. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take all of our furniture, but I'm sure Molly will let you stay with her until you can afford some new stuff. Tell the locals I said au revoir!_

_ With love,_

_Your(soon to be ex, but let's focus on the positive) wife, _

_Hannah _

We all knew this was coming. Okay, maybe not this exactly, but something. My mom has been going crazy lately with the partying, ever since she's gotten her health back and her hair has grown into some cute pixie style. And now she's running off to America with some hippie guy named Daryl.

But, no matter how expected it may have been, the second I read that letter in my father's office I instantly had this inescapable feeling of being… unwanted. It was no secret that I wasn't exactly planned, my creepy Uncle Jimmy (on my mother's side, of course) never hesitated to remind me that I was the result of a drunken one night stand. But never once have I felt like she honestly regretted me being born.

I look up at my dad, and then over at Louis, and then I just kind of can't speak. Louis gives me a questioning look, but I can only shake my head. I'm too numb to even speak.

I notice that we're walking somewhere, just my dad and I. I wonder where Louis is. Next thing I know, we're in McGonagall's office. Why is time passing by so quickly?

"Of course it's fine for the two of you to take the week off!" I think I hear the old woman say, "I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Longbottom. No, Chase doesn't need to make up all of her work, she can just be excused. Sixth year isn't all that important, anyways."

There's some more conversation, but I can barely register it. I realize that I'm now in front of a fireplace, and I'm expected to step into it.

I walk in and in a deadpan monotone say, "The Burrow."

As soon as I'm out of the fireplace Molly Weasley has wrapped me in a huge hug that only she can give, "Oh, my darling Chastity!" that's the official name on my birth certificate, but that was really only to please my Grandma Abbott. _Nobody_ calls me Chastity, except old people. But I'm okay with these old people; Arthur and Molly are like the loving grandparents I never had.

Some more stuff happens, still in a blur, and I look at Molly's face and realize she's asked me a question, "Would you prefer a guest room or Louis's room?"

Louis has been living with his grandparents ever since he and Aunt Fleur got into a huge argument when Louis was in fifth year. They'd long since made up, but he liked it at the Burrow far too much to move back. Regardless, it would have been a very short move, since the entire Potter-Weasley family has used their vast sums of money to buy out the area, so they all live within ten yards of each other. His sister lives here too, Victoire and her four year old daughter, Gabbi.

Rose wasn't the first Weasley girl to get pregnant as a teenager. Victoire had barely graduated when she got pregnant. Everyone thought it was Teddy's daughter, but she sadly admitted that it wasn't, though she didn't tell us whose it was. It broke poor Teddy's heart, seeing as he was practically in love with her.

"Louis's," I answer Molly's question softly and without a second thought. I needed the kind of comfort you just couldn't get from a guest room.

She smiles, and I think she understands my reasoning, "I have some of Ginny's old pajamas. You can borrow them until Hannah sends your clothes over."

I nod as I'm handed a soft pair of flannel P.J.s. They're nice and warm. Louis's room has a Queen sized bed with neatly made navy blue plaid bedding, matching curtains, and posters all over the wall of cool muggle musicians like The Who, Led Zeppelin, and Cream. His carpet is made of the same soft, beige carpeting that covers the house. I sigh, I would definitely be able to fall asleep in here. I'm not sure if I would have if I were in some lamely decorated guest room.

The closet door is as covered with posters and magazine cutouts as the walls are, and I feel the first emotion I've felt since I read the letter: curiosity.

Making sure to close the door behind me so that Arthur and Molly don't think I'm some kind of creep, I quietly open the closet door to peek inside.

And, somehow… I start laughing uncontrollably. Taped to the inside of his closet door are so many pictures of One Direction it's almost unbelievable. I knew Louis was into muggle bands and all, but I didn't know that included _boy bands_.

I don't know how, but I was still laughing. I, who five minutes ago wasn't sure if I still even possessed the ability to smile, was on a giggling rampage. Louis Weasley, a popular, athletic, seventeen year old boy, was obsessed with One Direction. This was pure gold. I decided right then that I would never tell anybody, not even him, about this. It was too sweet to share, this moment of just sudden happiness and laughter. This moment that could only have been caused by something having to do with Louis, of course.

I eventually tire myself out, and crawl into his bed. It smelled the same as his bed back at Hogwarts, but it was much more comfortable. I turned the light off, closed my eyes, and tried to block out all the bad thoughts.

I was swimming in a pool. I was under water, but I didn't need to come up for air. It was amazing; there were thousands of different types of fish around me. But they were made of… pancakes? And why was the water suddenly syrup? I start swimming away just in time to escape the bacon shark.

My eyes flash open. I'd been sleeping, but the smell of breakfast had woken me up. I sit up and stretch, remembering where I was, and why I was here.

I also notice something that wasn't there last night—a piece of parchment on the nightstand. I pick it up, and see that it's an I.L.

_R.L.W- Hey, hun, it's Rose. I heard what happened, so I had Grandma Molly set up an I.L. for us just in case you wanted to talk about it. I'll have it with me all day, so just write whenever, yeah?_

I run over to Louis's desk and quickly find a quill and some ink, he won't mind if I use it. I don't know what to say, so I write the first thing that comes to mind.

_C.A.L- I think your grandmother called me Chastity._

_R.L.W- CHASE! YOU WROTE ME! THIS IS SO EXCITING! But, urhm, totally not exciting, due to the present circumstances. I mean, well, how are you holding up?_

_C.A.L- Surprisingly, I'm actually… not that bad. Yesterday I was really just numb, and nothing felt real, but I think that I really don't mind that much. I didn't like seeing the way she hurt my dad anyways, always going out and never wanting to spend time with him anymore._

_R.L.W- Really? That's great, I guess. Did you get stuck in one of the boring guest rooms at the Burrow?_

_C.A.L- Well…_

_R.L.W- WAIT NO. YOU SLEPT IN LOUIS'S BED, DIDN'T YOU? I KNEW IT. I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL HIM._

_C.A.L- It's not a big deal. And I really don't know what's going to happen with us, anyways._

I sit back a second and look at what I've just written. It was so… true. I didn't want to be in a relationship right now. It was just the other day that I was practically groped by Danny Boot, whom I was actually starting to have feelings for, and then that stuff with Louis not saying anything when he was poisoned, and now all this with my mom… I'm a sidekick! I shouldn't have to deal with all of this drama! Now was not the time for me to get a boyfriend, whether he's perfect and sweet and funny and has a six pack or not.

_R.L.W- So… You DON'T want to date Louis?_

_C.A.L- Not now, Rose. Not when I'm like this. Louis deserves better than that._

_R.L.W - The two of you are so frustrating! First he spends most of his life denying the fact that he has feelings for you when he so obviously does, and now once he actually admits it you're too angsty to date him._

_C.A.L- And that's another thing! If he likes me so much, why did it take me snogging another guy for him to realize it?_

_R.L.W- Chase, you and I both know it's not like that. If he only wanted you so that no other guys could have you, why didn't he go for you when you were with Albus?_

Oh. Erhm, I guess I should mention that I dated Al Potter in fourth year… People rarely remember it, though, seeing as it wasn't all that interesting.

_C.A.L- Puh-lease. That barely counted as a relationship._

_R.L.W- IT LASTED HALF A YEAR. HE WAS YOUR FIRST KISS. IT TOTALLY AND EXTREMELY COUNTS._

_C.A.L- Huh. What is it with me and your cousins, anyways? Next thing you know James will be revealing his undying love for me or Freddie will snog me in a broom closet or something crazy like that._

_R.L.W- You're getting off subject!_

_C.A.L- Yeah, well anyways, the smell of your grandma's pancakes is calling to me. Bye, now!_

_R.L.W- Grr! You make me angry, kid!_

I fold up the piece of parchment and put it in the giant pocket of the pajamas I'm wearing.

Following the magnificent smell of buttermilk pancakes, I soon reach the kitchen where my dad and Molly are sitting and drinking tea, deep in conversation.

"Of course I did, but you know I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't think it was right—"

Molly quickly interrupts my dad when she sees me at the bottom of the stairs, "Chase! Darling, grab a plate! I'm so used to cooking for so many people that I've made quite enough for an army. Dig in!"

She wasn't lying when she said she'd made a lot of food. I thank my lucky stars for the fact that I rarely gain weight (I usually curse it for my lack of curves) no matter how much I eat.

"So, do you want to go with me to Diagon Alley today to pick out new furniture? I'm sure your taste in décor is far better than mine," my dad asks me distractedly as I devour some scrambled eggs.

"Sure, Dad. We need to go anyways, the locals must be going crazy with the bar closed and all."

"Actually, Young Scotty called last night while you were sleeping. He said that he caught Hannah on her way out, and when she told him the news he was really put out. He called to ask if he could run the bar as a type of manager when we're at school, and said he didn't need any pay as long as he could live in our guest room. I guess he got laid off from his job at the pet store, and couldn't afford his apartment anymore. I told him of course he could, and he started this morning."

"Wow, that's great," I take a sip of chocolate milk, "When we get back I ought to tell Teddy that Young Scotty is getting off his bum and actually doing something with life."

"Chasey!" Four year old Gabbi runs down the stairs and into my arms, "When did you get here, Chasey Whasey?"

She'd once heard Louis call me that, and thought it was so hilarious she'd been calling me that ever since, "Hey, Gabbi Wabbi. I got here last night, but it was late. You were already sleeping."

Gabbi was a beautiful little girl, with the Weasley blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, but dirty blonde, unlike her mother who had the Delacour sandy blonde hair.

Victoire walked down the stairs after her daughter, "Gabbi! Stop eating Chase's bacon!"

I laugh, "I really don't mind, I have to go get dressed anyways," I turn to Molly, "Thanks for breakfast, it was the food of the gods."

I pick Gabbi up off my lap and set her down. After I get dressed, my dad and I floo ourselves to the Cauldron.

NEVILLE'S POV:

I take a sip of my tea; I'd been up since four, unable to sleep. Molly had just woken up now and found me sitting at the table in the kitchen. She'd made me the tea and sat down to talk to me about what was on my mind.

"It's not Hannah, is it?" She asks me wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now, Neville. My kids tell me everything. I know that you only married Hannah because she was pregnant, and I know it was after a one night stand. That's pretty common knowledge. But I also know that the one night stand happened because you were trying to get over someone else. Your daughter doesn't seem to be the only one that has a thing for blondes."

I look at the ground, blushing, "Who told you that part?"

"Hermione. But that was years ago. Honey, I know it might be too soon, but Luna _is_ single."

Shaking my head, I sip some more of my tea, "She's not single, she's widowed. Rolf didn't leave her, he died. I could never understand the pain she must have gone through."

"He was poisoned by the mafia twelve years ago when the twins were only three. I'm sure she's ready to get out there again. Besides, it was always obvious that you were the one she really loved," Molly smiles warmly and puts her hand over mine.

"Then why did she marry him? Why didn't she marry me if it was me she so obviously loved, like you say?"

"Does the reason why she did it matter? Just talk to her. You need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow anyways, isn't that where the Quibbler is published? Just go find her at work, stop by and say hello."

I sigh, "Molly, Hannah _just_ left me. Whether I felt that way at first or not, I did grow to love her. I'm not quite over it yet."

"Oh, good heavens Neville, I'm not asking you to pledge the rest of your life to Luna! I'm just saying that she might be a good friend to have at a time like this. She understands you like nobody else does."

The old woman was right. No one quite got me like Luna always did; she saw what others didn't. She thought I was a hero _before_ I killed that snake. And then… she got engaged to someone else.

_I was twenty-two. Luna had just come back from her trip to study Moon Frogs in the rainforest. She'd been gone for five months, and during those months I decided to tell her my true feelings for her. We were meeting for lunch at some café on the Alley._

_I walked purposefully, although I had to slow down when I saw her. She looked beautiful; the trip had made her skin tanner and her hair even blonder. She was wearing a hat and dress that made her look like the heroin of some old '40s muggle movie, and I felt myself fall even deeper in love just at the sight of her._

_"L-Luna," I stuttered out, I still hadn't fully grown out of my teenage awkwardness, "Hi."_

_"Neville!" She grinned big, standing up to hug me, "It's been far too long."_

_"Yes, it has. Listen, Luna, there's something I need to tell you before I lose my courage. I'm—I'm in love with you."_

_Her face softens, and a look of sadness sweeps over her, "Oh, Neville. Why didn't you tell me before I left?" Her eyes start to water, "You should have told me before I left."_

_"Why?" I feel sick and confused._

_She sits down, and I do the same. She takes off her hat and wipes the tears from under her eyes, "Neville, I met someone. On my trip. We're—we're going to get married."_

_"Oh." My heart drops. I don't know what to say. The girl I love loves someone else, and there's nothing I can do about it, "I have to go. I'm sorry, Luna. Goodbye."_

_I get up and walk away, unsure of what to feel, of what to think. What do most people do in this situation? In books, whenever the main character is feeling down, he goes to a bar and has a drink. I decide to give it a shot._

"Remember," Molly continues, "She may have been the one to get engaged first, but you're the one that ran off to the Leaky Cauldron and took someone else home the second you found out."

"I didn't go there with the intent of taking Hannah home!" I defend myself, "I just stopped by for a drink, and then I saw her. I hadn't seen her since Hogwarts, and there was a lot of firewhisky and reminiscing. Is it really my fault that one thing led to another? How was I supposed to know she would get pregnant?"

_This is the first time I've seen Luna since I revealed my love to her. It's only been two months, and yet my entire life has changed._

_It was an accident. I was walking down the road, and I happened to pass by a bridal shop. Through the window, I immediately see her. She… She looks beautiful. It's the only way to describe her in that dress. She sees me too, and I know I can't walk away with a clear conscience. I walk into the store, hearing a bell ring when I open the door._

_"Neville," once again, she smiles that big grin at me, "I'm so happy to see you."_

_"I'm glad to see you, too. Are you here alone?"_

_"Hermione and Ginny will be here in an hour. So, how are you?"_

_"Well, I'm, erh, I'm engaged too, now."_

_"Really?" Her expression drops, but she manages to regain her smile again, "To whom?"_

_"Do you remember Hannah Abbott? From school?"_

_"Yes, I do. She was… a lovely girl. Why so soon?"_

_I look down at the ground, ashamed, "She's… pregnant."_

"But it was your choice to propose to Hannah once she told you about the baby. Didn't you still love Luna?"

"Of course I did, but you know I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't think it was right—"

Molly interrupts me, and I realize that Chase is at the bottom of the stairs. She eats breakfast, gets dressed, and then we're off to the Leaky Cauldron.

I'm pleased to see that Young Scotty has everything taken care of; he's wiping the bar down when we walk in.

"Chase!" The locals all shout once they see her, and she happily gives all of them hugs. Hannah never liked that a bunch of drunks were like family to Chase, but I've always loved it. She's a free spirit, like her mother; nothing like me as a kid. Everyone always says they see so much of me in her, but I know that she's much better than that.

Big Carter is talking to her, "Scorpius is my new pen pal! We've become good friends. That was so nice, what you did for him with the love potion," the big softie begins to tear up, like he does so often, "Even though you did leave him locked in that room for hours."

Chase laughs, "You? And Scorpius? Pen pals? Weirdly, that makes a lot of sense."

She finally seemed to get back to normal. She was so distant all day yesterday, I was worried. I could tell that Louis was too. He was a good kid; I knew he would always protect her. I remember a couple of years ago, when Chase started dating Albus, overhearing Louis calming telling the younger Potter boy all the terrible things he would do to him if he ever hurt her. Honestly, it was pretty awesome. I never told Chase, though, because I figured it wasn't really my business.

We leave the bar and start walked down the Alley; the furniture store was all the way at the other end.

"So, Molly tells me you slept in Louis's room last night," I chuckle, knowing that she probably only did it so she wouldn't sleep in some lonely guest room like I had to. But she and I liked to mess around with each other, so I said it like she had some ulterior motive.

Her face turns bright red, and she absentmindedly says, "Fuckin' blushies!"

Her eyes go big when she realizes she's cussed in front of me, but I just laugh, "You do know that I've heard you cuss before? Merlin, you've been doing it since you could talk. Your mom always blamed it on me for cussing around her all the time when she was pregnant with you."

Chase snorts, "_You?_ Cussing? Sorry, Dad, but you don't exactly come off as the swearing sailor type."

"Yeah, I know. After the war I took it up so that I could maintain whatever 'bad boy' reputation I thought I had. It's a tough habit to quit."

She gets a thoughtful look, like she's considering something, "Maybe I should stop cussing. So that Rose's baby doesn't do it."

"Wow. This is weird."

"What?" She gives me a questioning look.

"It doesn't feel like that long ago that your Aunt Hermione was telling your Uncle Ron to stop swearing because she was pregnant with Rose. And now you're going to stop because Rose is pregnant with her own child. That makes me feel really old!"

"Oh," My daughter smiles, musing over the idea of me being old.


End file.
